Jackie Chan and the Sacred Amulets
by mah29732
Summary: Jackie Chan is searching for some mystical sacred amulets. Yet Jackie must babysit one of the amulets to prevent it from being used by the Dark Hand or Slade. And this time Jackie is getting help from the Teen Titans. Finished for now.
1. Emergency Meeting

Jackie Chan and the Sacred Amulets  
  
Chapter 1: Emergency Meeting  
  
The scene starts out as Jackie Chan, Uncle and Tohru were running through a cooridor  
  
to meet with Captain Black. Jade was also with them as well.  
  
"I wonder why Captain Black wants to talk to us" said Jackie.  
  
"I bet it's something top secret" replied Jade.  
  
"You go on ahead" said Uncle, "Uncle is getting tired of running."  
  
"Here" said Tohru, "let me help you up."  
  
Tohru carried Uncle on his shoulders. When all four arrived in the room Captain Black  
  
was in, Uncle feel to the floor all worn out.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"He will be fine" replied Jackie.  
  
"So why did you call us?" asked Tohru.  
  
"I called you four here to help me protect a mystical amulet that some archeologist found"  
  
replied Captain Black.  
  
"So, where is this amulet located?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I can tell you one thing" said Captain Black, "it's not here, and since you four worked  
  
with mystical artifacts in the past, I figure this would be a good case for you people."  
  
"So what special powers does this amulet have?" asked Jackie.  
  
"That's where Uncle comes in" said Captain Black, "although I hear rumors that there is  
  
someone that is willing to steal this amulet for some reason."  
  
"Do you have any leads?" asked Jackie.  
  
"It's not the Dark Hand" replied Captain Black, "but some character named Slate."  
  
Suddenly, Captain Black was interrupted when a large man entered the room. He was tall and  
  
big like Tohru was, but he wasn't heavy in fat, but heavy in muslces. The man also had a beard.  
  
"Sorry for being so rude of me" said Captain Black, "this is a new rookiee I have. His name  
  
is Bruno."  
  
"Nice to meet you Bruno" said Jackie as he was shaking Bruno's hand.  
  
"He's kind of the silent type" said Jade.  
  
"Yes" said Captain Black, "he has been moving up the ranks of Section 13 lately. Maybe someday  
  
he will replace me when I retire."  
  
"So let's get back to that amulet you were talking about" said Jackie, "why is this Slate  
  
character willing to steal it?"  
  
"I don't know for sure" said Captain Black, "you may have to go to the musuem it is at. And plus  
  
you will also be getting help from some people who delt with this character Slate."  
  
"Can you tell us who they are?" asked Tohru.  
  
"They call themselves the Teen Titans" replied Captain Black, "I have contacted their leader  
  
Robin already. So they should know you're coming."  
  
"You mean real super heros?" said Jade in an exciting voice, "Can I please come Jackie."  
  
"No" sighed Jackie, "I'm sorry, but this Slate character maybe more dangerous than the  
  
Dark Hand ever was. I just hope this is the last time we have heard of them."  
  
Meanwhile Valmont, Finn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo were all dressed in trench coats.  
  
"Why are we dressed in these trench coats?" asked Chow to Valmont.  
  
"I'm going to meet an old friend of mine" said Valmont.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Ratso.  
  
"His name is Slate" replied Valmont, "he said he would be glad to meet me in this abandon  
  
warehouse."  
  
The five members of the Dark Hand walked inside the abandon warehouse.  
  
"Hello, is anybody here?" said Finn, "looks like nobody is here, let's go home."  
  
When Finn tried to leave, Hak Foo grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Now, now" said Valmont to Hak Foo, "let Finn go."  
  
"Fine" said Hak Foo as he let loose Finn.  
  
"Sorry about that" said Valmont.  
  
"No problem" said Finn, "I just don't want us to meet Jackie Chan again. By the way, when  
  
will this Slate character show his face?"  
  
Suddenly the lights in the warehouse turned on. It was so bright for Valmont that he had to cover  
  
his eyes with one of his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, Valmont" said Slate, "how goes your crime spree?"  
  
"Uh" replied Valmont in a nervous voice, "not so good."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Slate "What happen to this Shendu character you have bragged to befriended  
  
with? And what about those magical Tailsmans you have also been bragging about?"  
  
"Well" said Valmont, "it's not my fault that I lost Shendu or the Tailsman. It's Jackie Chan's  
  
fault. He always meddled with my plans."  
  
"I see" replied Slate, "perhaps we can work together as partners instead of competitors."  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Valmont.  
  
"I have hired the Hive and some of my robotnic ninjas to go steal this Wind Amulet" said Slate,  
  
"I have researched it carefully."  
  
"What plans do you have with this Wind Amulet?" asked Valmont, "And what if Jackie Chan gets involved?"  
  
"No problem" replied Slate, "I already have somebody on the inside of Section 13 working  
  
on the case. So don't worry, both our enemies the Titans and Jackie Chan will fall." 


	2. The 13 Mole

Chatper 2: The 13 Mole  
  
Jade tries begging Jackie to go with him on the trip.  
  
"Please Jackie" said Jade, "I really want to meet real live superheros."  
  
Jade was crawling on her knees begging her uncle to take her.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Jackie, "but you need to stay here at Section 13."  
  
"Uh" mourned Jade.  
  
Jade goes off to another cooridor of Section 13.  
  
"Good" said Uncle, "she's gone. Now I take my research with me to find out what  
  
type of powers we're dealing with."  
  
"I could have told you that" said Captain Black, "it's the Wind Amulet."  
  
"Ah yes, the Wind Amulet" said Uncle, "I heard it was used to create tornados and sand storms  
  
depending on where you were in ancient times. Very dangerous if it were in the wrong hands."  
  
"I think we're wasting time here talking" said Jackie.  
  
"He's right" said Captain Black, "Bruno, are you coming along with us?"  
  
"Uh, no" relied Bruno, "you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."  
  
"Alright" said Captain Black, "I trust you. We'll be in the hangar waiting for you."  
  
While Captain Black, Tohru, Uncle and Jackie were going to the hangar, Jade was still angry  
  
that she won't be able to meet real live superheros.  
  
"I can't believe Jackie" said Jade to herself, "he never takes me on his trips."  
  
Then while Jade was walking pass some cooridors, she was about to turn a corner when she  
  
heard Bruno's voice. She noticed that Bruno was talking on some sort of cell phone.  
  
"So is everything ready?" asked Slate.  
  
"Yes" said Bruno, "although my rank isn't high enough to get to the Tailsmans, it is high  
  
enough to join Captain Black and this Jackie Chan character along with him."  
  
"Excellent" said Slate, "now I can destroy Valmont's enemy for him."  
  
"Okay boss" said Bruno, "see you later."  
  
Bruno turned off his cell phone and went around the other corner.  
  
"Hmm" said Jade, "looks like Jackie may need some help. Time for Jade to get her 'Bag of  
  
Tricks'."  
  
Jade snuck through the various security checkpoints of Section 13. There she came across where  
  
the Tailsmans were being held. She punched in the security codes and entered without ease. Then  
  
she placed all of the Tailsmans into a bag. But she then took out the Invisibility Talisman so  
  
she could get passed security. Once she arrived in the hangor, she hide in one of the cargo  
  
boxs that had the destination of the Teen Titans' Tower.  
  
When Bruno picked up the box, he could tell this was heavy.  
  
"Hey Tohru" said Bruno, "help me out here."  
  
"But I thought you could carry these things all by yourself?" replied Tohru.  
  
"Just help me carry this onto the jet" said Bruno as he continued to struggle with  
  
the box.  
  
"Alright" said Tohru, "you get your wish."  
  
Both Tohru and Bruno carried the heavy box. Jackie, Captain Black and Uncle were too busy  
  
to notice that Jade was actually inside that box.  
  
Back at Slate's headquarters Valmont was angry than he ever was at Slate.  
  
"I don't get it" said Valmont, "I could never place a mole inside Section 13."  
  
"That's why I was always better than you" replied Slate, "and plus I have better 'Enforcers'  
  
than you do. Meet Gizmo, Jinx and Mammouth."  
  
"What kind of wierdo is this?" asked Chow as he pointed at Mammouth.  
  
Mammouth grabbed Chow's arm.  
  
"Say that again and I will break your bones" said Mammouth in an angry voice, "I will break  
  
all of them."  
  
"Like I said" said Chow trying to struggle out of Mammouth's grip, "happy to be helping you."  
  
"Would you two please stop this" said Valmont, "we're suppose to be fighting Jackie Chan and those  
  
Titans or whatever you people call them."  
  
"Sorry" said Chow and Mammouth.  
  
Finn then approached Gizmo.  
  
"What's your deal small fry?" said Finn in an intimidating voice.  
  
"Watch it punk" replied Gizmo, "I took out a guy that was taller than me. And he was  
  
made of metal. Maybe I should show how I took him out by doing the same to you!"  
  
"Enough!" shouted Slate, "There will be no more fighting. We are suppose to be allies in the  
  
fight against the Titans and this Jackie Chan character. I would like all of you to corperate  
  
with each other."  
  
"So" said Valmont, "when do we start the heist?"  
  
"Very soon" replied Slate, "very soon." 


	3. The Titan's Tower

Chapter 3: The Titan's Tower  
  
The jet that was carrying Captain Black, Jackie Chan, Uncle, Tohru and Bruno finally arrived at the Titan's Tower.  
  
"Seems to be easy to locate their tower" said Jackie as he was whispering to Captain Black.  
  
"Yes," replied Captain Black, "I can see that."  
  
The jet then landed near the tower. Robin was there to greet Captain Black.  
  
"Welcome to Titan's Tower" said Robin was he shook Captain Black's hand.  
  
"It will be a pleasure working with you Robin" smiled Captain Black, "okay Tohru and Bruno, bring in the those crates."  
  
Both Bruno and Tohru were bringing in the crates as they were told to. Especially the crate that was holding Jade.  
  
"This is kind of heavy" said Tohru, "even for the both of us."  
  
"Let me help you guys out" said a voice.  
  
The voice belong to Cyborg. He took the crate from Bruno and Tohru. Cyborg could tell why Bruno and Tohru had trouble carrying the crate.  
  
"Place those in the storage room" ordered Robin.  
  
"Will do" replied Cyborg.  
  
After the crates were placed into the storage room, Robin called the rest of the Titans together to meet with Captain Black.  
  
"So is everyone here?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Yep" replied Robin, "that's all of them."  
  
"Good" said Captain Black, "I almost forget to introduce someone. This is Jackie Chan, Tohru and Uncle. They will be working with you on these mystical amulets."  
  
"Uncle needs a room so he could do research" said Uncle in a grumpy mood, "I don't want any noisy teenagers with super powers to disrupt my concentration."  
  
"You can use the main room if you want" said Robin.  
  
"One more thing" said Uncle as he was about to leave the room, "if anything goes wrong with my research, I will blame Jackie for it."  
  
"What did I do?" asked Jackie.  
  
"You better not fail in keeping these noisy teenagers away from my research" said Uncle, "I don't care who these noisy teenagers are!"  
  
"He's just like one of those billy goats" said Beast Boy.  
  
"I know" said Jackie, "but tell that to him."  
  
"Alright" said Robin as he interrupted the conversation between Beast Boy and Jackie, "we should get back to that musuem."  
  
"Yes," replied Captain Black, "we need to setup our defenses to make sure this Slate character doesn't steal the Wind Amulet."  
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at Slate's headquarters, Slate was discussing the plans for the heist with Valmont.  
  
"But I don't see why that I have to be the one to sneak into the musuem with my Enforcers" complained Valmont.  
  
"You heard me" said Slate, "you and your Enforcers will be helped by my robotic ninjas. So there is no need to worry."  
  
"So who is that mole you have been bragging about in Section 13?" asked Valmont.  
  
"If you want to know" said Slate in a cheerful mood, "his name is Bruno."  
  
"How can you be so sure to trust him?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Trust me on this one" said Slate, "call in your Enforcers."  
  
The four Enforcers of the Dark Hand: Finn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo came in the room.  
  
"Greetings gentlemen" said Slate, "here is the plan. You five will go into the sewers under the musuem. My mole in Section 13 will provide you with more detail of the musuem. Once he has provided you with the detail on the whereabouts of the Wind Amulet, you five are to go and steal the amulet. My robotic ninjas will keep the Titans and this Jackie Chan character busy."  
  
"Five?!" cried Valmont, "You mean I will have to go into those dirty sewers?"  
  
"Yes Valmont" said Slate, "and the heist will start tonight. I will be contacting Bruno to inform him that you five will be his contacts." 


	4. The Musuem

Chapter 4: The Musuem  
  
While Captain Black, Jackie and the Titans were about to leave, Bruno had some last minute requests for his superior Captain Black.  
  
"Yes Bruno, what is it?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Uh, I need to use the restroom" said Bruno in a anxious mood.  
  
"Find go ahead" smiled Captain Black, "we'll be waiting at the jet for you."  
  
But Bruno lied to his superior. Instead he went to the Titan's Storage Room to make a call to his real boss Slate.  
  
"So Bruno" said Slate on the other line, "will you have the security procedures planned out for the musuem tonight?"  
  
"Yeah boss" replied Bruno, "this Jackie Chan character looks pretty weak. Your robotic ninjas would have no problem fighting him."  
  
"Excellent" replied Slate, "also I forgot to mention that there will be five contacts. Just meet them in the sewers under the musuem."  
  
"But what if my superior Captain Black orders me to stay inside the musuem?" asked Bruno.  
  
"Just make up a good excuse" said Slate, "good day to you."  
  
Bruno turned off his cell phone. He didn't know that someone was listening to him, and that someone was Jade. Jade could hear all of Bruno's conversation with Slate. When Bruno finally left for the musuem, Jade crawled out of the crate she was in.  
  
"I better get to Jackie first" said Jade, "it seems like there is a musuem downtown. I could use the levitation, plus speed and invisibility Talismans to get there and warn Jackie about this Slate character."  
  
She picked up the three Tailsmans she was looking for. And soon enough Jade was on her way to the musuem.  
  
---------  
  
Later that night, Valmont and his Enforcers were wearing black ninja suits and were in the sewers.  
  
"Now according to Slate, the musuem should be right above us" said Valmont as he was looking at the map of the sewers.  
  
"I don't understand why that Slate guy didn't send any of his so-called enforcers to do the job" complained Chow.  
  
"They probably got their butts kicked by these Titans" laughed Finn.  
  
"Will you two be quiet" said Valmont, "I am trying to search for our contact here."  
  
While Valmont and his Enforcers were walking in the sewers, Valmont could see a tall dark figure in the distance.  
  
"Greetings" said the figure, "I see you are my contacts for the evening."  
  
"First of all" said Valmont, "tell me who you are."  
  
"Alright" replied the figure, "if you must know my name is Bruno. I have the rank of a rookiee in Section 13."  
  
"Section 13?!" cried Ratso, "How could someone like Slate get somebody to do his dirty work in Section 13?"  
  
"It's a long story" smiled Bruno, "but you should come with me."  
  
Valmont and his Enforcers followed Bruno through the sewers until they have reached the part that was under the musuem. Valmont was the first one to climb the ladder that was present. He eventually open the man hole and looked outside. After he got out, the rest of his Enforcers got out. They then made their way to the roof of the musuem. Bruno was present along with them.  
  
"Now remember" whispered Bruno, "the security system for this musuem is pretty tricky. Here take these."  
  
Bruno handed Valmont and his Enforcers special gogles. They could see all of the security lasers. Valmont slowly made a hole in the main window that looked down at the Wind Amulet. Chow then carefully lowered a rope down to the Wind Amulet. It was Hak Foo that went slowly down on the rope to retrieve the amulet. Yet what Hak Foo didn't know was that Robin was right there, yet the darkness made him invisible to Hak Foo. When Hak Foo was about to grab the amulet, the lights suddenly went on.  
  
"This guy doesn't work for Slate, does he?" asked Cyborg as he was preparing his cannon.  
  
"Uh oh" said Ratso as he looked down at Hak Foo very nervously, "looks like Hak Foo is in trouble."  
  
"Where are those robotic ninjas this Slate character promised?" asked Finn.  
  
"They're coming" said Bruno as he was looking at his watch, "right about now!"  
  
Suddenly a squad of twenty robotnic ninjas leaped into the musuem. The Titans could tell this won't be easy. And Jackie and Captain Black were present with the Titans as well.  
  
"So who are these guys?" asked Captain Black to Robin.  
  
"Slates robotic ninja army" replied Robin.  
  
One of the robotic ninjas launched its attack against Jackie Chan. A laser came out of the robotic ninja's hands. Jackie tried to dodge the laser as best as he could do.  
  
"This is just a bad day" said Jackie as he was being chased by the robotic ninja. The laser followed Jackie until Jackie reached the wall of the musuem. Jackie then litteraly ran up the wall and leaped behind the robotic ninja. Then Jackie kicked the robotic ninja.  
  
"Hak Foo!" shouted Valmont to Hak Foo, "What are you waiting for?! Grab the amulet!"  
  
When Hak Foo was about to grab the amulet, Starfire notice it and fired a balt at the rope. Hak Foo fell to the ground. This made Hak Foo very mad.  
  
"Hak Foo is a charging bull!" shouted Hak Foo as he charged at Starfire. But what poor Hak Foo didn't know is that Starfire could fly.  
  
The scene then goes to Jackie Chan as he was fighting two robotic ninjas at once. Jackie didn't notice that he bumped into something. He didn't know what it was. But then Jackie heard a voice.  
  
"Hi Jackie!" said the voice.  
  
The voice belong to Jade.  
  
"Jade what are you doing here?!" cried Jackie, "I thought you were back at Section 13?!"  
  
"Jade here?" said Captain Black as he was fighting another robotic ninja.  
  
"I thought you might need help Jackie" said Jade, "so I brought my 'Bag of Magic Tricks'."  
  
"You mean the Tailsmans?!" cried Jackie.  
  
"Take this Tailsman Jackie" said Jade as she handed her uncle the strength Tailsman.  
  
Jackie takes the Tailsman. He then punchs out one robotic ninja and then another one. Meanwhile, it seem like Raven and Beast Boy were cornered by seven robotic ninjas. But suddenly a bright ray of energy came toward the robotic ninjas, reducing them to scrap.  
  
"Where did that come from?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"That was the Dragon Blast Tailsman" said Jade as she held up the Tailsman.  
  
"Just what we need" sighed Raven.  
  
Then Captain Black notice that Valmont was on the roof of the musuem.  
  
"It's the Dark Hand!" shouted Captain Black as he pointed at the roof, "Somebody get them!"  
  
Hak Foo was recovering from his failed attack, yet he notice that Jade was getting out a Tailsman from her 'Bag of Magic Tricks'. So Hak Foo studied carefully before he made his attack to grab the Tailsmans.  
  
"Hak Foo is a running cheetah!" shouted Hak Foo as he leaped toward Jade. But poor Hak Foo failed again, as Cyborg rammed Hak Foo to the wall of the musuem. Just in the nick of time.  
  
"Hey thanks" smiled Jade.  
  
"No problem" replied Cyborg as he pushed Hak Foo toward the wall.  
  
"Hak Foo can't be like a trap rat" said Hak Foo as he was struggling with Cyborg. Then Hak Foo tried to signal to some of the remaining robotic ninjas. One of the robotic ninjas that was signaled successfully knocked Cyborg out. Then Hak Foo made his way toward the amulet, but first he signaled the robotic ninja to get the Tailsmans Jade was holding.  
  
"Not so fast" said Robin as he threw one of his discs at the robotic ninja that was about to get the bad holding the Tailsmans.  
  
But while everyone was fighting the remaining robotic ninjas, Hak Foo managed to grab the Wind Amulet. The amulet sparkled as Hak Foo grabbed it from its secure location. Then another rope came down and Hak Foo went up the rope.  
  
"Good work" smiled Bruno, "my boss would be please with this."  
  
"Thank you" replied Valmont.  
  
"We must head back to Slate's headquarters" replied Bruno.  
  
----------  
  
After the fighting was over, the Wind Amulet was gone. Captain Black was very disappointed with this.  
  
"I can not see what went wrong" said Captain Black.  
  
"I can tell you what went wrong" said Jade.  
  
"Yeah right" said Raven "we had everything prepared."  
  
"But what if there was a mole that helped Slate?" asked Jade.  
  
"A mole?" said Captain Black, "Can you tell me who?"  
  
"It's Bruno" said Jade, "the new guy in Section 13."  
  
"Bruno?!" cried Robin, "You let a rookiee have classified information?"  
  
"Listen Robin" said Captain Black, "we can't prove just yet that Bruno is a traitor. We have to wait until he comes back and reports to me."  
  
"And I think it's time for Jade to go back to Section 13" said Jackie in a strict mood.  
  
"Uh" mourned Jade.  
  
"Come on" said Beast Boy, "she could stay. Those magic thingys are pretty cool."  
  
"Cool?!" cried Jackie, "They're dangerous! What if Slate's goons or the Dark Hand got their hands on it?!"  
  
"He's right" said Robin, "but we need to upgrade our security system in our tower. Perhaps we can make a secure room for these Tailsmans."  
  
---------  
  
Back at Slate's headquarters, Slate was very pleased with Valmont's success.  
  
"I am quick pleased" smiled Slate, "you and your Enforcers have done well to my cause."  
  
"So why would you want a special amulet such as this?" asked Valmont.  
  
"This amulet has said in ancient times to control an element of Earth" said Slate, "I intend to use this amulet to create a Category ten tornado."  
  
"Category ten?" said Valmont in a surprised voice, "But there are only five categorys of tornados."  
  
"That's true for a natural tornado" said Slate, "but this would double the strength of a category five tonardo. I will use it to destroy the city and the Titans as well."  
  
"And Jackie Chan?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Yes and him as well" said Slate.  
  
"Uh boss" said Finn, "sorry to interrupt your little conversation with Slate, but Hak Foo spotted Shendu's Tailsmans while he was fighting his way to get the Wind Amulet."  
  
"Ah" said Slate, "so you were telling the truth about these Tailsmans?"  
  
"Yes" said Valmont, "but it wasn't my fault that I lost them and Shendu and all of his siblings were sent back into the portal."  
  
"I see" smiled Slate, "I have come up with another plan. Since you and your Enforcers were so successful stealing the Wind Amulet, I would like for you to steal the Tailsmans before I decide to destroy this city and the Titans." 


	5. New Partner In Crime

Chapter 5: New Partner In Crime  
  
Valmont was kneeling down to his friend Slate to ask him for help in retrieving Shendu's Tailsmans.  
  
"Please Slate" begged Valmont, "I need your help to retrieve the Tailsmans."  
  
"Very well" conceded Slate, "tell you what. I will give you the very same armor I am using. Therefore you will have the power to not only squash Jackie Chan but also those Titans as well. I hope you will be a better partner than Robin was."  
  
"Thank you" replied Valmont in an excited voice, "I will do my best to find the Tailsmans for you."  
  
"Yes" said Slate, "and take your Enforcers with you. They will be your back up in case of any emergencys."  
  
"But how would I find the Tailsmans?" asked Valmont as Slate's robots were putting on the new armor for Valmont.  
  
"That will be left for Jinx to do" smiled Slate, "Jinx! Get in here!"  
  
Jinx enters the room with a strange scepter with a skull on the top.  
  
"This may help you find those Tailsmans you have been talking about" said Jinx as she carefully handed Valmont the scepter.  
  
"Can this also find anyother magical device?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Apparently yes" smiled Jinx.  
  
"How do I know if it will work?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Just hold the top of the scepter" said Jinx.  
  
Valmont does as what he was told. The skull on the scepter then had red eyes glowing as it was pointing in the direction of the Wind Amulet.  
  
"This works just like Shendu's Tailsman finder" smiled Valmont, "I'll take it."  
  
"Good" said Slate, "now take your Enforcers and go find those Tailsmans."  
  
--------  
  
Meanwhile at the local pizza resturant downtown, Jackie Chan was still disturb that his niece had brought Shendu's Tailsmans into the picture. He was still angry at Jade and was holding the bag she brought the Tailsmans. The Titans were also there waiting for the pizza that they ordered.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like this" said Jackie to Jade.  
  
"But Jackie" said Jade, "I thought you needed help against this Slate character."  
  
"Yeah give her a break" said Beast Boy.  
  
"Give her a break?!" cried Jackie, "She brought those Tailsmans with her. Slate's robotic ninjas could have retrieved those Tailsmans."  
  
While Jackie and Beast Boy were arguing about Jade and the Tailsmans, they were unaware that Valmont and his Enforcers were right outside of the resturant. Valmont's new scepter pointed in the direction to the east of the resturant.  
  
"Those Tailsmans are inside" smiled Valmont, "time to show off my new armor to Jackie Chan and make him pay."  
  
"Uh, big V" said Finn, "don't you think we should join you?"  
  
"Very well then" said Valmont, "perhaps you can distract those Titans."  
  
"You mean us?!" cried Ratso in an astounished voice, "They'll tear us apart!"  
  
"Stop being such a coward and go" said Valmont.  
  
The four Enforcers entered the pizza resturant. Jackie and Beast Boy were still unaware of their presense while they were still arguing.  
  
"Uh, Jackie" said Jade as she was pulling on her uncle's sleaves.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jackie.  
  
Jade pointed to the door of the resturant as Jackie got her attention. He was shocked to see the Dark Hand right in front of the door.  
  
"Quickly hide" said Jackie as he gave the bag of Tailsmans to Jade, "take the Tailsmans too."  
  
Meanwhile, the four Enforcers, Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso and Chow were pushing their way through the crowd of people waiting for their table.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you need to sign up at the door" said the manager as he blocked their path.  
  
"Hak Foo, would you do the honors?" asked Finn.  
  
"Hak Foo is a raging ram!" cried Hak Foo as he rammed his head at the manager, knocking the manager unconcious. The crowd of people paniced and fled the resturant. But this alerted the other Titans in the next room.  
  
"Hey look" pointed Chow at one of the corners of the resturant, "isn't that Chan behind that table?"  
  
"How about some pizza to go with your order?" said Jackie as he threw an entire hot pizza at Chow's face. Chow could feel the pain and the heat of the hot cheese.  
  
"Ahh!" cried Chow, "Get this off of me!"  
  
Hak Foo then dumped some water on Chow to cool off the hot cheese. But Chow was still a mess.  
  
"Thanks" said Chow, "I think."  
  
Then there was another blast in the resturant. The smoke cleared to reveal Valmont in his new suit.  
  
"So, Valmont" said Jackie, "long time no see? Did you get a hair cut or something like that?"  
  
"Not quick Chan" said Valmont. Valmont pointed his new thermal detonator at Jackie. Jackie could see a red laser coming out.  
  
"Say good night Chan" as Valmont gave an evil smile.  
  
Jade noticed that her uncle was endanger. So she quickly took out the Dragon Blast Tailsman and pointed it at Valmont. The Dragon Blast then hit Valmont, saving her uncle from certain doom. But the Dragon Blast only did minor damage. The skull on the scepter that was next to Valmont then had glowing red eyes like before.  
  
"It's those Tailsmans!" said Valmont, "Get them!"  
  
The three remaining Enforcers, Finn, Ratso and Hak Foo were slowly approaching Jade. Beast Boy was the first one to notice this, so he turned himself into a rhino and rammed the three Enforcers into the wall. But Hak Foo managed to grab Beast Boy and shove him aside. But the three remaining Enforcers did not notice the rest of the Titans were also present.  
  
"Hey did you miss me?" asked Cyborg to Hak Foo.  
  
"Hak Foo is a raging bull!" replied Hak Foo as he was about to ram into Cyborg. But Raven threw a table with her powers at Hak Foo, knocking Hak Foo unconcious.  
  
"Uh, Big V, we could use some help here?" said Finn in a nervous mood.  
  
"I'm busy" replied Valmont as he was fighting Jackie Chan.  
  
But while Jackie was fighting Valmont in his new armor, his cell phone rang. He then turned it on.  
  
"Hello?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Uncle has found something very important" replied Uncle.  
  
"I'm sort of busy right now" said Jackie as he was trying to dodge Valmont's attacks.  
  
"But my research indicates that there are four more of these sacred amulets" as Uncle continued.  
  
"Four more amulets?!" cried Jackie as he was still fighting Valmont, "What are they?"  
  
"Uncle can not tell you at this moument" replied Uncle.  
  
"We'll get back to the tower later" said Jackie.  
  
"One more thing" said Uncle as Jackie was about to turn off his cell phone, "you are a bad influence on Jade. You should have not brung her to this place."  
  
"Sorry" said Jackie, "I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Valmont's Enforcers ran like cowards. Valmont could tell that Slate would not be pleased.  
  
"Sorry Chan" smiled Valmont, "but I got to run!"  
  
Then Valmont took out a flash grenade that Slate gave him as a weapon. The grenade temporary blinded Jackie and the Titans. But when everything was clear Valmont and his Enforcers were done. And the resturant was left in a big mess. Captain Black was just stepping out of his car when he entered the resturant.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Captain Black as he entered the now ruined resturant.  
  
"Yeah" said Robin, "your old friend Valmont dropped by."  
  
"He was after the Tailsmans" said Jackie.  
  
"I see" said Captain Black, "the city can repair these damages. But we need to head back to the tower. Uncle has found something that could provide us if there are other sacred amulets like the Wind Amulet."  
  
---------  
  
"So you didn't bring the Tailsmans?" said Slate.  
  
"Well, your scepter works find" said Valmont, "but it appears that Chan has once again prevented me from retrieving those blasted Tailsmans."  
  
"And I see your armor has been damaged" said Slate.  
  
"Yes" replied Valmont, "that too."  
  
"Don't worry" said Slate, "I have something else in mind."  
  
"You mean there are more of these so-called sacred amulets?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Yes" said Slate as he handed Valmont the book he was reading, "take a look at this. We may not even need those blasted Tailsmans since we may fail to retrieve them. But the amulets are another story." 


	6. New Revelations

Chapter 6: New Revelations  
  
Back at the tower, the Titans gathered with Jackie Chan, Captain Black, Jade, Tohru and other agents of Section 13 in the main room of the tower. Uncle had found some very important research he was going to share.  
  
"So Uncle" said Jackie, "can you tell us what you have found?"  
  
"Yes" said Uncle, "I have found that there are four more amulets similar to that of the Wind Amulet."  
  
"Can you tell us what these amulets do?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Don't rush Uncle!" replied Uncle, "The four other amulets include the Ice Amulet, the Fire Amulet, the Earth Amulet and last but not the least, the Water Amulet. Uncle has also found something very disturbing, that if all five amulets are combined, it will combine into one mega amulet that could control everything on Earth."  
  
"So the reason why Slate has yet to use the Wind Amulet, is that so he can get the other four amulets?" said Robin.  
  
"Yes" said Uncle, "I suspect Slate is one step ahead of us. Jade maybe right that someone on the inside is giving Slate the information about the amulets."  
  
"See, Jackie" said Jade, "I told you Bruno is behind this."  
  
"Now Jade, we can't go around accusing anyone of treason" said Jackie.  
  
"He's right" replied Captain Black, "but it is suspicious that Bruno has not reported in for the week. Very strange. I will update on this development."  
  
"So where do we go first?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Well" said Captain Black, "we have located an amulet similar to that of the Wind Amulet in Hawaii."  
  
"Let me guess" said Tohru, "the Fire Amulet?"  
  
"I think that's the type of amulet some archeologist group found" said Captain Black, "but we may need to warn them about Slate and the Dark Hand working together. Jackie, perhaps you should go there first to the musuem in Hawaii."  
  
"No problem Captain Black" replied Jackie.  
  
"Can I come Jackie?" begged Jade.  
  
"Just let here go with you Jackie" said Captain Black, "we'll also go with you. The Titans can stay in our base at Section 13 in Hawaii. Jackie, your job will be able to convince the manager of the musuem of Hawaii about the Fire Amulet as well as the Hawaiian chief that gave him the amulet."  
  
"I will do my best" replied Jackie, "but I don't know if the Dark Hand will do a recon mission like they did with the Invisilibty Tailsman."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Beast Boy, "I can't wait to surf over there!"  
  
"We'll be taking the fatest jet Section 13 has" continued Captain Black.  
  
Before everyone was about to head out toward the jet Captain Black had prepared, Captain Black's cell phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me" said Captain Black to everybody else, "you people can go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Robin.  
  
"Positive" replied Captain Black.  
  
As everybody left for the jet, Captain Black turned on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"This is Bruno" said the voice, "sorry that I didn't report in for the week like I usually do."  
  
"No problem" said Captain Black, "I guess there is a first time for everything. I will let this thing go for now."  
  
"Thank you" replied Bruno, "by the way, where can I meet you?"  
  
"We're heading toward Hawaii" said Captain Black, "report to me once you have arrived."  
  
"Thank you" replied Bruno again as he turned off his cell phone.  
  
"So, where did they say they were heading for?" asked Slate.  
  
"They were heading to Hawaii" replied Bruno.  
  
"Ahh yes" smiled Slate, "the Fire Amulet of the Fire God."  
  
"And you want us to retrieve the Fire Amulet?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Yes" replied Slate, "this time, I will be sending my own Enforcers. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth will accompany your Enforcers to retrieve the Fire Amulet. Just in case those Titans get in the way."  
  
"Thank you" smiled Valmont, "I would like to see Jackie Chan fall once and for all."  
  
Before Valmont and his Enforcers were leaving with the Hive, they were stopped again by Slate.  
  
"I nearly forgot to mention about those blasted Tailsmans" said Slate, "if you get a chance at any moument, get those Tailsmans and bring them to me."  
  
"As you wish" replied Valmont.  
  
---------  
  
Several hours later, Jackie was at the main musuem in Hawaii. He was running through the hallways of the musuem to find the musuem director.  
  
"Do you have an appointment with the director?" asked the director's assistant as Jackie approached the table.  
  
"Yes" said Jackie, "I am an archaeologist. And it is quite urgent."  
  
"I am sorry sir" replied the assistant, "but you need an appointment first."  
  
Disappointed in his attempt to get permission to retrieve the Fire Amulet from the musuem, Jackie decided it was time to report back to Captain Black. When he was leaving the musuem, he noticed a suspicious figure, wearing some sort of trench coat and a hat to disguise the face. He thought that was suspicious, but didn't think that much about it at that time. Then Jackie also noticed three other figures nearby the first one also wearing the same trench coats and hats. This was suspicious, because it would be very hot to wear these type of clothings.  
  
"So is this the place?" asked Chow to Mammouth.  
  
"Yep" replied Mammouth, "this is the place where the scepter points."  
  
"Hey look!" pointed Ratso, "Isn't that Chan walking out of the musuem?"  
  
"I believe it is Chan" said Finn an in astounished voice.  
  
"So, this is the character by the name of Jackie Chan?" asked Mammouth, "he looks pretty weak to me."  
  
"You don't want to underestimate this guy" said Chow, "he kicked out butts plenty of times."  
  
"He's right" added Finn.  
  
"But this Jackie Chan character has never messed with the Hive before" smiled Mammouth, "I can gaurantee you that."  
  
--------  
  
Back at the Section 13 base in Hawaii, Captain Black could tell that Jackie was not successful in persuading the leadership of the musuem to hand over the Fire Amulet.  
  
"I can see things didn't go so well" said Captain Black as he looked upon Jackie's sad face.  
  
"Unfortnately it didn't" sighed Jackie.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some service?" asked Robin.  
  
"How?" asked both Jackie and Captain Black.  
  
"I may not be the one to steal that Fire Amulet, but Red X can" said Robin, "I still have my Red X costume."  
  
"If something happens to you Robin and Jackie, I can still bail you two out" smiled Captain Black, "anyway, I like the idea of getting the Fire Amulet before Valmont and his Enforcers do. As well as this Slate character."  
  
"So it is agreed?" said Robin, "We can steal that Fire Amulet tonight."  
  
"I just saw four suspicious figures as I exited the musuem" said Jackie, "it could be Valmont and Slate doing some recon mission before they strike."  
  
"Then we better hurry" said Robin, "you might want to dress in black to join me as Red X." 


	7. The Fire Amulet

Chapter 7: The Fire Amulet  
  
It was a dark night when Jackie Chan and Red X were preparing to steal the Fire Amulet.  
  
"Do you have the proper equipment to do this?" asked Jackie to Red X.  
  
"Absolutely" replied Red X.  
  
Red X took out several laser tools to make a hole in the window on the roof of the musuem that looked down at the Fire Amulet. It seemed easy enough to do it. But they had to act fast, because it seemed on the otherside of the roof on top of the musuem, the Dark Hand and the Hive were preparing a joint crime spree.  
  
"How long does this have to take?" asked Finn to Gizmo.  
  
"Stop bothering me" replied Gizmo in a cranky voice, "I need some room."  
  
"Hey Big V, why are we breaking into the musuem over on this side?" asked Finn, "The amulet isn't in this part of the musuem."  
  
"I know" said Valmont, "but there are heavy security defenses in that area. It would be easier for us to break in over here."  
  
"Hmm" said Ratso, "I didn't know that."  
  
"Of course you people didn't know that" smiled Valmont, "Slate's informant Bruno was nice enough to tell us what type of defense systems this musuem would have."  
  
"Okay, I got it" said Gizmo as he finally made a large enough hole in the window, "let's go and get that amulet."  
  
The Dark Hand and the Hive went through the hole Gizmo made in the window. The scepter that Valmont was holding glowed bright red. They could tell the amulet was nearby. Meanwhile, Jackie and Red X were having some trouble trying to reach down toward the Fire Amulet on the ropes they were climbing.  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea" whispered Jackie to Red X as he was cautiously climbing down the rope.  
  
"This should be easy enough for us to get" said Red X as he was also climbing down the rope.  
  
Suddenly, the rope seemed like it was going to be ripped apart. Jackie and Red X could tell that this was not going as well as they planned it would.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this" said Jackie as the rope was sleaping and being torn apart.  
  
Then the two fell to the ground. Activiating the alarm and the various security defenses.  
  
"I did not know they had this type of a security system here?" said Jackie as he was dodging the bullets from the machine guns installed in the walls.  
  
"Don't worry, I shall take them out" replied Red X.  
  
Jackie was amazed that Robin or Red X could pull such a stunt like this. Red Xs literally came out of Red X's hands, destroying the machine guns that were installed in the walls. But before the two could grab the Fire Amulet, they heard several foot steps coming toward them.  
  
"Uh, I think we may have some trouble coming our way" said Jackie as he was preparing his fighting stance.  
  
"Your right" replied Red X as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
However, this wasn't any security forces coming to catch them. It was Valmont, his Enforcers and the Hive. The large door that was the entrance to the room fell as Mammoth knocked it down.  
  
"Could you have made that any louder?" said Valmont in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Hey look Big V" said Finn as he pointed to some strange person in a black ninja suit and to Red X, "somebody has already beaten us to the amulet."  
  
"Well, well, well" said Valmont, "so we're not the only ones here?"  
  
"The guy in the black ninja suit looks familar" said Chow as he was scratching his head, "But I can't figure out where."  
  
"Well, whoever they are, they're finished!" said Valmont, "I don't want to disappoint Slate. Hak Foo, fetch the amulet for us? Would you?"  
  
Hak Foo bowed his head and then raced toward the amulet. When Hak Foo was about to grab the amulet, Red X threw a red net over him. Bringing Hak Foo to the ground.  
  
"Typical" sighed Mammoth, "I could do a better job."  
  
"Really?" replied Valmont, "Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
Mammoth like Hak Foo raced toward the amulet. He jumped on the ground, causing to create a shockwave that temporary stopped Jackie from moving. Jackie then regained conciousness and notice that Mammoth was about to grab the amulet, when Jackie leaped toward Mammoth with his attack. He managed to punch Mammoth in the face, but then held back his hand. He could feel the pain in his hand after he made that punch.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Jackie as he was holding his hand.  
  
"What a weakling!" laughed Mammoth as he was about to pick up Jackie.  
  
"Hey boss" said Chow to Valmont, "I think that's Chan."  
  
"Really?" replied Valmont, "Mammoth, take off that ridiculous mask of the individual you are holding by the neck."  
  
Mammoth pulled off the mask. To no surprise to members of the Dark Hand, it was Jackie Chan.  
  
"So this is the so-called Jackie Chan you have been blabbing about to Slate?" asked Jinx.  
  
"Yes, quite right" replied Valmont, "now it's a matter of how to finish him off."  
  
"You must be pretty strong" said Jackie to Mammoth.  
  
"Yes, I am pretty strong" smiled Mammoth, "I eat weaklings like you for breakfast."  
  
Then before Mammoth could do anything else, Red X then managed to uppercut Mammoth, sending the genetically modified giant into the air and landing on the ground.  
  
"Thanks" said Jackie as he was feeling his neck.  
  
"No problem" said Red X.  
  
"What are you people waiting for?!" shouted Valmont to Gizmo, Jinx, Finn, Chow and Ratso, "Get the Fire Amulet!"  
  
Gizmo was about to grab the Fire Amulet on his jet pack.  
  
"Almost there!" smiled Gizmo as his eyes glared at the amulet. But what he didn't notice is that somebody else was also there, but it was too late when Gizmo finally got there. When he finally got there, the amulet was gone.  
  
"Where did it go?!" cried Gizmo in a paniced voice.  
  
"Hey, looking for something?" said a faimlar voice.  
  
The voice belong to Jade. She was using the Invisibility Tailsman and Levitation Tailsman as well as the Speed Tailsman and managed to grab the Fire Amulet.  
  
"Jade, how did you get here?" cried Jackie.  
  
"I thought you needed help?" replied Jade.  
  
"I'll be the backup" said Red X, "you get out of here with Jade."  
  
"Thank you" replied Jackie.  
  
"Hey look" pointed Ratso as Jackie and Jade were escaping on the roof, "those Chans are getting away!"  
  
"No problem" smiled Jinx as she lifted herself up into the air, "I shall give them my jinxed power."  
  
"I think we're safe" said Jackie as he whipped off some sweat.  
  
"Uh, Jackie" said Jade as she was pulling his sleeve and pointing at Jinx.  
  
"So" said Jinx in an angry voice, "do you think you can escape the Hive and make a fool out of us?"  
  
Jinx pointed her hands toward the water tower nearby. Her powers managed to make the water tower collapse and the water poured onto Jackie. When Jackie tried to clean himself up, Jinx made her attack. But what she didn't know is that Beast Boy was there. He had followed Jade to the musuem.  
  
He turned into a ram and managed to stop Jinx from attacking Jackie.  
  
"How did you know she was coming here?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I sort of knew you were coming here" said Beast Boy, "where's Robin?"  
  
"You mean Red X?" said Jackie, "he's down there."  
  
Beast Boy, Jackie and Jade could see that Red X was cornered by Chow, Ratso and Finn.  
  
"Since Chan isn't here" said Finn, "I'm going to give his beating to you."  
  
"Come and get me then" replied Red X.  
  
Finn grabbed a type of sword that was in the musuem and was going to attack Red X with it. But everytime Finn tried to attack Red X, he missed. Then Red X used his special powers and rendered the sword useless by shooting a red x out of his hands, destroying the sword.  
  
"Uh, Big V" said Finn to Valmont, "I think we should leave."  
  
"Why?" replied Valmont, "Are you a coward?"  
  
"Uh, but I think they may have something to say about this" pointed Finn at the roof.  
  
On the roof, the rest of the Titans were gathering. So Valmont ordered the Dark Hand and the Hive to retreat.  
  
"Perhaps you are right' said Valmont, "run!"  
  
The Dark Hand and the Hive ran through the musuem. However, they were being followed close behind by Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy.  
  
"Uh, Big V" said Finn, "one of those flash grenades could be useful."  
  
"I don't have one with me" cried Valmont.  
  
Suddenly, a helicopter also appeared outside of the musuem. On board of the helicopter was Slate himself.  
  
"Get up here you fools!" shouted Slate.  
  
The Dark Hand and the Hive managed to escape to safety.  
  
"I am very disappointed with you Valmont" said Slate as he sat in his chair.  
  
"It's not my fault" complained Valmont, "it was Jackie Chan."  
  
"Very well then" replied Slate, "but perhaps next time you would be more successful."  
  
----------  
  
Back at Section 13, the Fire Amulet was carefully placed into a special vault with the help of several Section 13 agents.  
  
"Good" smiled Captain Black, "this is where an amulet will go once it has been collected. It should be safe from Slate, the Hive and the Dark Hand."  
  
"Yes" said Jackie, "but I think we have to find the other amulets before Slate does."  
  
"No problem" said Uncle, "Uncle has found where the location of the Water Amulet might be located."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"It's located in the lost city of Atlantis" replied Uncle.  
  
"But no body has ever found Atlantis" said Jackie.  
  
"I believe I know somebody who can help us" said Robin, "Aquaman."  
  
"Yeah" replied Beast Boy, "he helped us before. Maybe this amulet is located where he lives."  
  
"That would be perfect" said Jackie, "but how would we get down there?"  
  
"That will be left to us" said Robin.  
  
"I can also get us a good sub" said Captain Black, "we're working on new technology that would be able to get us to low depths."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Jade, "Let's go!"  
  
"No" said Jackie, "I'm sorry but this is too dangerous for you. You stay here with Tohru and Uncle."  
  
"Why isn't he coming along with us?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I hate fish" replied Tohru, "and I don't want to see them either."  
  
"Has Bruno reported in yet?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Well, not on time" said Captain Black, "he will becoming on this mission with us." 


	8. Surprise Ambush

Chapter 8: Surprise Ambush  
  
Captain Black, the Titans, Jackie Chan and a few Section 13 agents were just about to head toward the sub Captain Black has prepared.  
  
"So Robin, when is Aquaman going to lead us to Atlantis?" asked Captain Black to Robin as they were walking toward the submarine.  
  
"He should be coming here any minute now" replied Robin.  
  
Then after Robin just said that last statement, Captain Black could see some bubbles coming from the water where the submarine was. Then somebody leaped out of the water. No doubt about it, it was Aquaman, ready to guide them to Atlantis.  
  
"So is everybody here?" asked Aquaman.  
  
"Just about everybody" replied Robin, "this is Captain Black."  
  
"Please to meet you" smiled Captain Black as he shook Aquaman's hand, "we're still waiting for one more. It's strange that Bruno hasn't reported in for the week. Maybe he's getting a bit rusty with the new rank which I promoted him to."  
  
Captain Black could also see that Bruno was coming down toward the harbor. He could tell that Bruno wasn't looking to good.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"No" replied Bruno.  
  
"I want you to do one more thing" said Captain Black.  
  
"Yes?" asked Bruno.  
  
"I would like you to order my men to load some cargo onto this submarine" ordered Captain Black.  
  
"Is there anything else you want me to do?" asked Bruno.  
  
"No, that's it for now" replied Captain Black, "when you're finished, come into the submarine with us."  
  
The submarine left for the deep sea. Captain Black and the rest of the crew were amazed to see numerous life forms under the sea.  
  
"So, how far are we?" asked Captain Black in the intercom to Aquaman.  
  
"Just a little further" replied Aquaman, "we're not far from Atlantis."  
  
"Perfect" replied Captain Black, "tell us when we have reached there."  
  
The submarine was moving smoothly through the currents of the ocean, unaware there was something watching them.  
  
"So, is that the new submarine Bruno was talking about?" said Valmont as he sat in his chair looking through the scope.  
  
"What are your orders Big V?" asked Finn.  
  
"Tell Mammoth and Hak Foo it's time to load the torpedos" smiled Valmont, "and this time we're hunting Chan."  
  
Both Hak Foo and Mammoth carefully loaded the torpedo into its slot. Then Mammoth closed the hatch.  
  
"It's ready!" shouted Gizmo.  
  
"Excellent" replied Valmont, "Chow, Ratso, do you have their submarine in range?"  
  
"Almost boss" replied Ratso as he was preparing to target the submarine.  
  
"On my count" ordered Valmont, "fire!"  
  
Chow pushed the button next to his right hand and fired the torpedo right toward the submarine carrying Captain Black, Jackie Chan and the Teen Titans. The torpedo made a direct hit. Both the Hive and the Dark Hand cheered evily as the submarine they hit continued to take damage.  
  
"What just happen?!" cried Jackie.  
  
"We've been hit!" shouted Captain Black, "Jackie, I need you and a Titan to go to the back of the submarine to make sure the cargo is safe."  
  
"You come with me" said Jackie as he took Beast Boy to the back of the submarine.  
  
"Hey dude!" cried Beast Boy as he tried to free himself from Jackie's grip, "I'm not going back there!"  
  
"But there must be something we can do" cried Jackie.  
  
Then Jackie notice the door to the cargo room open. This was suspicious to Jackie, because before the submarine left, this door was closed. He could see that somebody was in the cargo room, but could not find out where.  
  
"Beast Boy" ordered Jackie, "I need you to turn into an animal that can find an intruder."  
  
"No problem" replied Beast Boy as he turned himself into a rat.  
  
Beast Boy crawled through the boxs of cargo that was just laying down. Then he also found the leak of where the torpedo had hit the submarine. But Beast Boy also notice that somebody was also in a crate nearby, because he could smell the intruder. He then managed to find a Tailsman of some sort. He didn't know what type of power it was. Then he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Ah!" cried Jade, "A rat get away from me!"  
  
Jackie quickly pushed away the boxs to find Jade with her bag of Tailsmans with her.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" cried Jackie, Oh nevermind! Give me the Healing Tailsman, I think we can fix the submarine!"  
  
Jade gave Jackie the Healing Tailsman. As Jackie expected, the Tailsman healed the submarine's hull back to it's original self. Meanwhile, back on Valmont's submarine, the Dark Hand and the Hive were laughing together about their recent success.  
  
"Hey Mammoth" laughed Chow as he slapped his hand on Mammoth's back, "you're not so bad after all."  
  
"Thanks" smiled Mammoth.  
  
"Excuse me" said Valmont, "but I hate to break up our little victory party, the submarine we just hit has somehow fixed its hull."  
  
"What?!" cried Gizmo, "That's impossible! We made a direct hit!"  
  
"No" said Valmont as he sat back in his chair, "the only way for them to survive a hit like that was that Chan must have brought the Tailsmans onboard."  
  
"So what now Big V?" asked Finn.  
  
"We follow them in stealth mood" replied Valmont, "and when we finally reach Atlantis we will steal both the Water Amulet and Shendu's Tailsmans."  
  
Meanwhile, back on Captain Black's submarine.  
  
"I didn't know the Healing Tailsman could do something like that?" said Captain Black as he was looking at it in his hand.  
  
"Yeah" said Cyborg, "we've could of used that with our last adventure with Aquaman."  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Robin, "I think we're approaching Atlantis."  
  
The city of Atlantis was covered under a large dome. Aquaman had led them straight to the city as Captain Black would have hoped. The submarine carrfully docked in the local harbor of Atlantis. As Captain Black and everybody else were getting off, they were greeted by Aquaman and several Atlantian guards.  
  
"Welcome to Atlantis Captain Black" smiled Aquaman as he shook Captain Black's hand.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine" replied Captain Black. 


	9. The Water Amulet

Chapter 9: The Water Amulet  
  
After Captain Black and those that were on the submarine got out, they started walking toward a large temple.  
  
"So, you say the Water Amulet is located here?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Not exactly" replied Aquaman, "We need to get permission from the High Council to retrieve the amulet."  
  
"Darn, I knew this wasn't going to be that easy" said Captain Black, "you people go on ahead and enjoy yourselves here."  
  
"You mean it?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yes," smiled Aquaman, "feel free to look around. Just don't touch anything."  
  
"Read you loud and clear" replied Jade.  
  
"Jade you will stay with me" said Jackie in a strict voice.  
  
"Uh" mourned Jade.  
  
Captain Black and Aquaman left to meet with the High Council, the others decided to take a look around Atlantis.  
  
"This place is beautiful" said Starfire.  
  
"I'm glad you like it" replied an Atlantian guard.  
  
"Where do you keep your sacred artifacts?" asked Jackie.  
  
"The artifacts are kept safely locked up in our main temple" replied the Atlantian guard, "it's heavily guarded."  
  
While Jackie was still talking to the same Atlantian guard that spoke to Starfire, Jade went off to look for any ancient monsters that were mention in mythology. She eventually came across a large statue of a minitar.  
  
"What the heck is this?" said Jade to herself.  
  
The beast looked pretty strong when she studied the statue. She also notice that the man-like beast was carrying a large axe.  
  
"Wow, that thing is huge" said Beast Boy as he came into the room.  
  
"I know" replied Jade, "wouldn't it be neat if it were alive?"  
  
"What?!" cried Beast Boy, "That thing is huge, no body can beat it."  
  
"You can beat it" said Jade, "you can turn into any animal you want."  
  
"I know" replied Beast Boy, "but none of the Titans have ever encountered such a large thing like this, hmm, probably Cinderblock."  
  
"Yeah" replied Jade, "maybe you are right."  
  
Meanwhile, Valmont was talking to Slate on the inner com from his submarine.  
  
"And you didn't finish off the Titans and this Jackie Chan?" asked Slate in an angry voice.  
  
"It's not my fault" replied Valmont, "Chan must have had one of the Tailsmans with him."  
  
"Hmm, this calls for more extreme measures" said Slate, "perhaps you can send my robotic ninjas to find where their sub went. Just use their cloaking devices to prevent any detection."  
  
"Understood" replied Valmont as he turned off the inner com.  
  
"So Big V" said Finn, "what's your order?"  
  
"Put some of Slate's robotic ninjas where the topedos go and fire" replied Valmont, "they will lead us to Jackie Chan."  
  
"Right Big V" replied Finn.  
  
Finn then instructed Hak Foo and Mammoth to load program Slate's robotic ninjas into the torpedos. After Hak Foo and Mammoth loaded several of Slate's robotic ninjas where the topedos were suppose to go, Chow was then ordered to press the fire button.  
  
"But Big V?" asked Finn, "How do you know they will trace where the submarine Chan was on?"  
  
"Don't worry" smiled Valmont, "they shall report back in a matter of minutes."  
  
The squad of robotic ninjas followed the traces of the submarine that carried Jackie Chan and the Teen Titans. Eventually the robotic ninjas reached a strange structure. Then one of the robotic ninjas noticed an area where submarines from Atlantis may come and go. A video cam was placed to show Valmont the location of where the submarine went.  
  
"Hmm, interesting" smiled Valmont, "so this is where the mysterious Altantis lies."  
  
"So Big V?" asked Chow "Are we going to grab some loot while we are at Atlantis?"  
  
"Sure Chow, why not?" replied Valmont. "After all it will not only benefit Slate but also benefit us as well. Jinx, Ratso, Chow, Gizmo, set a course toward Atlantis. Jackie Chan and the Teen Titans will certainly be surprised."  
  
Before Valmont's submarine began to move toward Atlantis, he made a quick order to the robotic ninjas to do a recon mission and to make sure things were clear for them. Only two Atlantian guards were near the submarine that carried Jackie Chan and the Teen Titans. They didn't notice that several of Slate's robotic ninjas had leaped out of the water onto the top of the submarine. The robotic ninjas successfully ambushed the two guards, knocking them on concious.  
  
"All is clear" stated one of the robotic ninjas as he reported back to Valmont.  
  
"Very good" smiled Valmont, "I am sure Chan will be surprised that we have arrived."  
  
However what Valmont and the robotic ninjas didn't know was there was an Atlantian guard who just got off his break saw the whole thing and hide. After Valmont's sub came to surface the Atlantian guard fled to get the attention of the High Council. Meanwhile at the High Council, Captain Black was pleading to take the Water Amulet from Atlantis.  
  
"You don't understand" said Captain Black as he sat in his chair, "you people don't know what you are dealing with."  
  
"Are you to say that we give up our sacred amulet to a total stranger?" asked an elder member of the High Council.  
  
"Look" sighed Captain Black, "there are very bad people coming to get this Water Amulet. All I am saying is that I can keep it safe."  
  
"You?!" cried a younger Council member, "How do we know you won't take it yourself?"  
  
"You accuse me of attempting to steal such a thing?!" replied Captain Black.  
  
"I am sorry that some of my fellow Council members may seem hostile toward you" said the head of the High Council, "but we need more proof that you would take care of our sacred amulet. We wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"What more do you people need?!" cried Captain Black, "I am the head of Section 13. I have delt with magical artifacts before. So why won't you people trust me?"  
  
Captain Black felt disguisted to sit and listen to a bunch of elites. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't recognize the danger they are in.  
  
"I'm sorry to waste your time" said Captain Black in an apologistic voice.  
  
But when the meeting was about to break up an Atlantian guard came in.  
  
"Sir!" shouted the Atlantian guard to the head of the High Council, "Some intruders have broken in. They have managed to knock out two guards. We need to alert the citizens of Atlantis."  
  
"Did I have to say I told you so?" said Captain Black in a somewhat gloating voice.  
  
"Very well Captain Black" sighed the head of the High Council, "you may take our sacred amulet for safe keeping. That is if your foes don't get it first."  
  
"That won't be a problem" smiled Captain Black.  
  
Captain Black picked up his cellphone and called Jackie Chan.  
  
"Chan I need you" said Captain Black, "there have been reports of intruders in Atlantis."  
  
"Intruders?" replied Jackie in an astonished voice.  
  
"Yes" stated Captain Black, "if you can find any of the Titans around I am sure they can help you. Good luck Jackie."  
  
"You too Captain Black" replied Jackie as he turned off his cellphone.  
  
Back where the submarines docked, Valmont was preparing to find where the Water Amulet was.  
  
"So Jinx, where exactly is the Water Amulet?" asked Valmont.  
  
"Just follow where my scepter points" replied Jinx.  
  
"As you wish" continued Valmont. Valmont held up the scepter. The glowing red eyes seemed to be pointing toward the main temple of Atlantis.  
  
"The temple" said Finn, "so obvious."  
  
"Don't let your guard down" said Valmont, "Jackie Chan and the Titans are around here."  
  
When Slate's robotic ninjas were heading toward the temple, Jade saw her chance to make a sneak attack with some of the Tailsmans she had with her.  
  
"Time for the return of T-Girl" said Jade as she grabbed a few good Tailsmans from the bag.  
  
She first used the Speed Tailsman and ran toward two robotic ninjas. Then used the combination of the Immotality Tailsman and the Strength Tailsman to destroy the two robotic ninjas.  
  
"It seems that we have a pest that's giving us some trouble" said Jinx.  
  
"Yes" replied Valmont, "I believe you are correct. Hak Foo and Mammoth, would you please stop whoever is trying to disrupt the retrieval of the Water Amulet."  
  
Hak Foo and Mammoth went into battle. Hak Foo tried to stop Jade, but Jade was too quick for Hak Foo as she passed right under him. But as Jade tried to run pass Mammoth, Mammoth put his foot out and he tripped Jade. Her bag of Tailsmans fell into the hands of Valmont.  
  
"So these are the Tailsmans you were talking about to Slate earlier?" asked Jinx.  
  
"Precisly that" said Valmont, "and now that we have the Tailsmans thanks to Chan's niece, we can really show those Titans who's boss."  
  
"I think you people have caused enough trouble" said Robin. Robin was with the other Titans ready to fight.  
  
"So I suppose you wouldn't mind sacrificing Chan's neice for your pathetic heroism?" replied Valmont as he showed Mammoth holding Jade by her jacket.  
  
"Put me down you big bully" said Jade in a fisty voice.  
  
"And looks like we have another surprise for these Titans" smiled Valmont, "Finn, Ratso, Chow show these Titans what Shendu's Tailsmans are really made of. Well, I hate to keep you Titans busy, I'm off to steal the Water Amulet."  
  
The Titans found themselves fighting three members of the Dark Hand with Shendu's Tailsmans.  
  
"It's nice to have the heat-beam eye Tailsman with me" smiled Finn, "let's rumble!"  
  
"Here's a little Dragon Blast!" shouted Chow as he pointed his hand at Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly dodged the blast.  
  
"Dude!" cried Beast Boy to Robin, "I told you those things were hot."  
  
"I know" replied Robin, "these Tailsmans are dangerous. Titans, keep your guard. I don't trust these guys."  
  
"Hey, look at what I can do" said Finn as he used the Levitation Tailsman to lift a large Greek-like statue. Finn threw the statue at Raven, but she managed to use her powers to stop the statue in time.  
  
"So, you have these same type of powers?" said Finn, "How do you like me chasing you with laser eye-beams?"  
  
Meanwhile, Chow was fighting both Cyborg and Beast Boy with the Strength Tailsman.  
  
"Time to show you two clowns what this thing really is made of" smiled Chow as he activated the Tailsman.  
  
Chow and Cyborg were wrestling. Cyborg couldn't believe that a person not his own size can be this strong.  
  
"Dude" said Beast Boy, "I think it's that Tailsman he's holding that's making him strong."  
  
"You think?" replied Cyborg in not such astonished voice.  
  
"Let me help" smiled Beast Boy as he changed himself into a monkey.  
  
As a monkey, Beast Boy ran toward Chow and grabbed the Strength Tailsman from his hand. Chow knew it was over for him as he saw Cyborg's fist coming right toward him. Cyborg's fist sent Chow flying to the wall. But somehow Chow managed to leap off the wall.  
  
"How did he do that?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Healing Tailsman" smiled Chow as he held the Tailsman in his hand.  
  
While Chow was fighting Cyborg and Beast Boy, Ratso was busy trying to fight Robin and Starfire.  
  
"I can't seem to find him" said Starfire as she had her back behind Robin.  
  
"Me either" replied Robin.  
  
Then all of a sudden Ratso appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Surprise!" said Ratso as he did a sweep kick tripping Robin and Starfire and then raced off.  
  
"Let me guess" said Robin as he was getting up, "he has some of those Tailsmans with him?"  
  
"I don't think we can beat him by just standing here" replied Starfire.  
  
"Then we need to come up with a strategy" continued Robin.  
  
Back at the temple, Jackie was guarding the Water Amulet. He knew that Valmont and Slate's robotic ninjas were coming toward the temple.  
  
"Quick, put some barracaides so that they don't get through" said Jackie to some Atlantian guards.  
  
The guards tried to form some type of a wall to block Valmont. However, they did not count that Valmont had the Dragon Blast Tailsman with him. The door to the temple blew open and Slate's robotic ninjas entered without ease. Following the robotic ninjas behind was Valmont, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth holding Jade.  
  
"I believe you have something that we want Chan" smiled Valmont.  
  
"Jade!" cried Jackie as he was trying to get toward her.  
  
"Stop him!" ordered Valmont.  
  
Slate's robotic ninjas surrounded Jackie. All of the robotic ninjas aimed their laser guns at Jackie.  
  
"Say good bye to your uncle" laughed Valmont.  
  
Jackie however was quick enough to up out just in time while Slate's robotic ninjas aimed their laser guns at themselves and were all destroyed.  
  
"Forget those blasted robots!" shouted Valmont. "Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, deal with Chan!"  
  
Mammoth throws Jade down and prepares for battle, while Gizmo prepared his jetpack and Jinx got into her fighting stance. Hak Foo entered the battle.  
  
"Flowing crow takes flight!" announced Hak Foo as he leaped threw the air trying to kick Jackie.  
  
Jackie managed to dodge Hak Foo's kick. But Hak Foo delievered a few punchs after his first attempt. Jackie however countered with a sweep kick tripping Hak Foo. Jackie couldn't see behind him that Mammoth was picking up a very large piece of a fallen statue. Mammoth was about to throw the piece of the statue at Jackie when Jade notice it.  
  
"Jackie look out!" cried Jade after she got up from the floor.  
  
Jackie jumped just in time. However Hak Foo was now in the way. Hak Foo had to think fast if he didn't want to get seriously injuired.  
  
"Bulldozing bull rams brick!" shouted Hak Foo as he slammed his own head breaking the piece of statue that was meant for Jackie.  
  
"I thought we were all on the same side?" said Jinx.  
  
"So did I" replied Valmont, "so if you four won't finish off Chan, I will!"  
  
Valmont took out the Dragon Blast Tailsman he had with him. He carefully aimed his hand at Jackie and activated the Tailsman. However Jackie manage to dodge the blast from the Tailsman.  
  
"Stand still Chan!" demanded Valmont, "You are making it difficult for me to destroy you!"  
  
Suddenly Jade notice Bruno entering the room.  
  
"Oh thank you" smiled Jackie as he ran toward Bruno, "it's nice to see you."  
  
"Sorry, but I have to do this" replied Bruno as his fists came toward Jackie. Bruno managed to knock Jackie unconcious.  
  
"Well, we have to get going now" smiled Valmont.  
  
Valmont threw a gas grenade covering the entire area with smoke. When the smoke cleared Valmont, the Hive and the Dark Hand were gone along with the Tailsmans and the Water Amulet. Just as Jackie was getting up Captain Black ran into the temple.  
  
"What happen here?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Bruno knocked out Jackie" replied Jade in a bitter mood.  
  
"Bruno did this?" asked Captain Black to Jade.  
  
"Yes" replied Jade, "told you he was a traitor."  
  
"We're sorry we couldn't get the Tailsmans back either" continued Robin as he entered the temple.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I brought you and the Titans into this mess" replied Captain Black, "this job was suppose to be done by me and I failed."  
  
"You didn't fail Captain Black" replied Jade as she tugged on his trench coat, "there are still two other amulets left."  
  
"Your right" replied Captain Black, "I will head back to Section 13. But Bruno may know where those amulets are."  
  
"Hmm" smiled Jade, "I think you may need the J-Team as reinforcements."  
  
"The J-Team?" replied Robin in a surprise look.  
  
"I'll explain it later" said Jade.  
  
"No Jade" said Jackie as he got up, "we already have enough help on this case."  
  
"But Jackie" replied Jade, "think about it. The Teen Titans and Captain Black need their help."  
  
"No, I am sorry" replied Jackie, "let's go back to the Titan Tower and from there we will go back to Uncle's Shop."  
  
While Jackie, Captain Black and the others were going onto the submarine, Jade was stopped by Beast Boy.  
  
"You know, your uncle didn't tell you that you can use the computers over at the Titan Tower to contact your friends" smiled Beast Boy as he was preparing to head onto the submarine.  
  
"Hmm," smiled Jade, "perhaps you are right."  
  
--------  
  
Meanwhile back at Slate's hideout, Valmont presented Slate with not only the Water Amulet but with Shendu's Tailsmans.  
  
"So these are the so-called magical Tailsmans" smiled Slate, "let me try the Snake Tailsman."  
  
Slate picked up the Snake Tailsman. The Tailsman was then activated and he became invisible.  
  
"Impressive Valmont" said Slate as he reappeared, "your Dark Hand henchmen may not be so useless after all."  
  
"Thank you" replied Valmont, "and just where are the other two amulets left?"  
  
"Why the Ice Amulet and the Earth Amulet of course" replied Slate, "I still need to read this book here to find out where these two remaining amulets are." 


	10. Reinforcements

Chapter 10: Reinforcements  
  
Back at the Titan Tower Jackie and Tohru were packing Uncle's bags to head back to his shop in San Fransico.  
  
"Finally" smiled Uncle, "now I can return to my shop."  
  
"I am sorry that I or anyone in my party has caused any trouble for you" said Jackie to Robin.  
  
"No problem" replied Robin, "we get this all the time."  
  
As Jackie passed by the exit, he noticed a familar shadow of a large man at the door. He couldn't tell if it was the traitor known as Bruno so Jackie had to throw the luggage down and prepare to fight.  
  
"Why are you acting this way old friend?" asked a familar voice. The voice belonged to El Toro.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Jade used a long distance call in this tower" replied El Toro, "it was easy for my pilot to spot the big T structure."  
  
"Jade" called Jackie in a strict voice, "did you call El Toro to come here using the Titan's own phone services?"  
  
"Uh, yes" replied Jade with a smile.  
  
"Wow" said another voice, "I can't believe it that you met real superheros."  
  
That voice belonged to Paco.  
  
"Welcome to Titan's Tower" replied Jade.  
  
"But you know these superheros are not as cool as El Toro is" smiled Paco.  
  
"Who else did you call?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Well" replied Jade, "I did send an e-mail to Viper."  
  
"You brought a super thief here?!" cried Jackie.  
  
"Ex-super thief" replied Viper as she entered the tower.  
  
Suddenly Captain Black entered the scene and was shocked to see that Jade brought three more guests.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Jade used various communications to call in some 'reinforcements'" replied Jackie.  
  
"Ah great!" cried Cyborg as he heard everything as he came into the room, "Now our phone bill is going to be high this month!"  
  
"What?" replied Jade, "I was only using the phone for a few minutes."  
  
"Jade how many times do I have to tell you not to make long distance calls" said Jackie in a strict mood.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Robin as he quickly came into the main room along with the other Titans.  
  
"This little brat used our phone to make a long distance call!" cried Cyborg.  
  
"Please I am sorry what Jade has done" replied Jackie as he put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder.  
  
"So this is the so-called J-Team?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yeah" replied Jade, "the members include Jackie, me, El Toro, Viper and Tohru."  
  
"Don't forget to count me in" added Paco.  
  
"Please, please" said Jackie in a apologitic voice, "I am sorry that Jade has all brought you here and created a burden for the Titans. We don't need this kind of stuff right now. Jade, who else did you call over?"  
  
Suddenly everybody stopped as they could see a small figure entering the door. Uncle couldn't believe his eyes, it was Tohru's mother.  
  
"I got a call from Jade" said Tohru's mom.  
  
"Jade, how could you call her!" cried Uncle.  
  
"That's Tohru's mom?!" cried Beast Boy as he fainted.  
  
"She's our newest addition to the J-Team" said Jade.  
  
"You have me team up with that billy goat?" said Tohru's mom in an angry voice.  
  
"Teaming up with you will be my end" remarked Uncle.  
  
"I did not only came here to join this J-Team or to just watch over my son" smiled Tohru's mom, "but Jade has told me there would be some young handsome teenagers too."  
  
"What?!" cried Robin, "You told her to come here!"  
  
"Please people, please" said Captain Black as he tried to calm down everybody, "Section 13 would get money for an airline for these uninvited guests back to San Fransico. And Section 13 would gladly pay the phone bill for the Teen Titans this month."  
  
"Yes" added Jackie, "that's a good idea, and since you like to be with your J-Team Jade I think it would be safe if you would stay with them at Uncle's Shop until we have come back."  
  
As everybody else left for an unknown destination, Jade was hatching a new scheme to follow Jackie.  
  
"So is this it?" asked El Toro.  
  
"I think I know a hint where the Earth Amulet maybe hiding" smiled Jade, "I copied this page out of the book Uncle was reading from the Titan's copying machine."  
  
-------  
  
Back on the jet Section 13 provided for Jackie and the Titans, Uncle was laying out where the next amulet would be.  
  
"If I am not mistaken" said Uncle as he read his book, "the Earth Amulet should lie in the pyramid of Ra."  
  
"Dude, who's Ra?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Ra was an ancient Egyptian god" replied Uncle, "very powerful indeed."  
  
"But how do we know if the pyramid would be safe to enter?" asked Tohru.  
  
Uncle slaps Tohru on the head.  
  
"Getting to that!" cried Uncle, "I have done some research on the traps we may encounter. Some of my chi spells would provide some type of defense against any magic that would otherwise cause us harm. Here take these special ingredents."  
  
"A dead lizard?!" said Beast Boy as he took a look at the lizard, "What the heck I am suppose to do with this?!"  
  
Uncle slaps Beast Boy on the head.  
  
"Getting to that!" replied Uncle in an agitated voice.  
  
"Sorry to bother you" interrupted Captain Black, "but we're approaching the airport.  
  
"We must be very cautious" continued Uncle, "the pyramid of Ra is guarded by mummies that rise up to defend their god."  
  
The jet landed at the airport. Once the jet landed, the Titans, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Captain Black hed toward the area where the pyramid of Ra. Once Captain Black got out of the jeep he was riding in he approached the pyramid. Waiting at the pyramid were some government agents waiting for him.  
  
"Is everything secure?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Yes" replied the first agent that approached him, "please come back in one piece sir."  
  
"That's a promise I can keep" smiled Captain Black.  
  
While Captain Black and everybody else were heading into the Pyramid of Ra, someone was watching them.  
  
"So the Earth Amulet is located inside that pyramid" said Valmont as he put down the binoculars he was using.  
  
"Yes" added Jinx, "the scepter shows that it does."  
  
"Maybe we should allow Chan and the Titans to finish off any traps that we may encounter in the pyramid?" asked Ratso.  
  
"What a wonderful idea" smiled Valmont.  
  
"Hey look Big V" pointed Finn at some graverobbers that were emerging from the pyramid, "maybe we can get a quicker way though."  
  
"That would also work" smiled Valmont.  
  
As the two graverobbers came out of the pyramid with some gold in their hands Valmont approached the two graverobbers.  
  
"I see that you two gentlemen know of a secret entrance into the pyramid" said Valmont.  
  
"Uh" replied the first graverobber in a nervous voice, "how did you know?"  
  
"My team mates spotted you coming out from the entrance you have created in the pyramid" replied Valmont.  
  
"Please sir" cried the second graverobber, "we mean you no harm. Don't tell those archeologists we're here!"  
  
"That can be our little secret" smiled Valmont, "all you two have to do is help us find another way in the pyramid."  
  
"You mean we should go further than we already have?" asked the first graverobber.  
  
"Why yes" replied Valmont, "you two can do it, right?"  
  
"As you wish kind sir" answered the second graverobber, "we would gladly lead you and your team into the pyramid as long as you don't reveal our existence."  
  
"You heard the man" called Valmont to members of the Hive and the rest of the Dark Hand, "come on in!"  
  
The Hive and the Dark Hand followed the two graverobbers deep into the pyramid. Perhaps once inside the search for the Earth Amulet would be much easier. 


	11. Pyramid of Ra

Chapter 11: Pyramid of Ra  
  
As the exploration team went deep into the pyramid, Uncle was carefully preparing his Chi spells with Tohru holding a lanturn to light the way.  
  
"So why do we need the old man for?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Please, don't agitate Uncle" replied Tohru.  
  
"Where do we know where we are?" asked Beast Boy who was at the back of the team.  
  
"According to the archeologists who discovered this pyramid, the Earth amulet should be at the center of the pyramid" replied Captain Black as he passed a map of the pyramid to Beast Boy.  
  
"So why do we need the old man's help?" asked Raven.  
  
"The Earth amulet is guarded by the elite mummified preist of Ra" replied Uncle, "I would need some time to put the ingredients together for the Chi spell while you and your team mates distract the mummies."  
  
"You mean we have to fight real mummies?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.  
  
"Do you want to get the Earth amulet? Yes?!" replied Uncle, "Then do as Uncle tells you to!"  
  
"Just until I have enough time to prepare my Chi spell" replied Uncle.  
  
The group of explorers walked into a large room. Jackie and the Titans could see mummies in special armor along with unique sword to go with the armor all lined up between the walls of the room.  
  
"What, these guys don't look so tough" said Beast Boy.  
  
Suddenly the mummies had glowing green eyes and a greenish glow around their armor making them come to life.  
  
"Jackie", said Uncle as he was getting his ingredients out, "help the Titans and Captain Black keep the mummies busy while Tohru and I prepare the Chi spell."  
  
"Great" replied Captain Black in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Titans go!" commanded Robin as he directed his team mates to fight the mummified priests.  
  
The Titans, Captain Black and Jackie Chan started to fight the mummified priests of Ra while Uncle and Tohru were preparing the Chi spell to stop the mummified priets. One of the mummified mummies came toward Jackie with its sword and tried to slice him, but Jackie dodged the sword.  
  
"Uncle, how long?" asked Jackie as he dodged the attack.  
  
"Just a little longer" replied Uncle.  
  
Cyborg blasted two mummies with his laser cannon.  
  
"Boo yea!" smiled Cyborg as he blasted the two mummies.  
  
Meanwhile Robin was using his rod backing off an attack from another mummy.  
  
"Raven heads up" said Robin as he got out of the way of the on coming mummy.  
  
Raven used her powers to throw several stones at the mummy knocking the mummy down.  
  
"Uncle has the Chi spell ready" said Uncle. Then Uncle made his famous chant. The mummies then turned into nothing but dust. Only the armor and weapons of the elite priests of Ra remained.  
  
"Wow, Uncle made a good Chi spell to stop those mummies" said a voice to Jackie.  
  
"Yes he did" replied Jackie, "Jade, what are you doing here?! Oh nevermind."  
  
"These are the places you bring my son?!" cried another voice.  
  
"You brought her too?!" cried Uncle.  
  
"This is how you treat my son, bringing him to dirty run down places like this?" continued Tohru's mother in a harsher voice.  
  
"But mother, I am his apprentice" replied Tohru, "I must follow my sensai's orders."  
  
"The only orders you will be following are mine" scolded Tohru's mother.  
  
"Yes mommy" replied Tohru.  
  
"Jade does this happen everytime when Tohru's mom is over" whispered Beast Boy.  
  
"Sure" replied Jade, "and Uncle gets really mad when he's called a 'billy goat'."  
  
"Please Uncle" said Jackie as he rushed to break up a fight between Uncle and Tohru's mother, "we don't need this now. We need to find the Earth Amulet before the Dark Hand and the Hive do."  
  
"Yes" replied Uncle, "thank you Jackie for reminding me that, before I lost my temper when she came along. Come, follow Uncle this way."  
  
Everybody else followed Uncle deeper within the pyramid, unaware they were being followed by the Dark Hand and the Hive along with several of Slate's robotic ninjas.  
  
"I am getting quite impatient Jinx" said Valmont as he was walking through a narrow pathway following closely behind Jinx.  
  
"Patience Valmont" replied Jinx, "the Earth Amulet is not that far away."  
  
As they got closer Valmont could see a large room ahead. The skull on the scepter grew bright red as they slowly entered the room. Suddenly at the other end of the room, the Titans along with Jackie, Tohru and Captain Black were on the other side of the room.  
  
"We've should have expected this" said Fynn, "come on boys, let's get them!"  
  
Fynn, Ratso and Chow charged right at the Titans. Robin immediately instructed the Titans to get the amulet. As Starfire tried to make her way toward the amulet which was sitting on the table in the center of the room, Fynn used the heat beem eye Tailsman or the Pig Tailsman to try to stop her. As Starfire dodged the lasers coming out of Fynn's eyes, Chow used the Dragan Tailsman and tried to use it against Cyborg as he was racing toward the amulet. Cyborg managed to dodge the first few blasts, but the last dragon blast almost hit Cyborg if it were not for Raven shielding Cyborg from the attack.  
  
"Go" said Raven as she puts up a shield with her power, "I'll hold him off."  
  
As Cyborg ran toward the amulet, Ratso pointed the Monkey Tailsman at Cyborg.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what would a metal turtle would look like" said Ratso trying to aim the Tailsman at Cyborg. But before Ratso could use the magic Tailsman, Captain Black raced right toward Ratso and kicked the Tailsman out of his hand. The Tailsman fell right on the ground.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" cried Ratso.  
  
As Ratso was about to back up, he bumped into El Toro. As sweat ran down Ratso's forehead he paniced and picked up the Rabbit Tailsman and managed to evade being grabbed by El Toro as El Toro tried to squeeze him with a bear hug. Ratso ran so fast that he didn't see he was running right into Viper. Viper's fist was coming right at Ratso, punching him right in the nose and sending him flying across the room, dropping the Tailsmans he was holding. Viper quickly grabs the Tailsmans and races toward Tohru giving him the Tailsmans Ratso once held.  
  
"Jackie, help Cyborg retrieve the amulet!" pointed Uncle at the amulet.  
  
Jackie leaped toward Cyborg to help him evade Slate's robotic ninjas that were on his trail. Jackie kicks two of the robotic ninjas down to the ground, giving Cyborg more room to get the amulet. But as Cyborg was about to approach the amulet, he was struck down by Valmont's enhanced laser that was attached to his new armor he retrieved from Slate. Although Cyborg was damaged from the sneak attack he managed to get up. Jackie saw this and leaped toward Valmont, kicking Valmont down to the ground. Chow was still busy using the Dragon Tailsman at Raven, unaware that El Toro was right behind him. As El Toro grabbed Chow, Chow used the Ox Tailsman and threw El Toro across the room, almost hitting Raven.  
  
"That's got to hurt" said Paco covering his eyes.  
  
Jackie then grabbed the Earth Amulet from its place. But after Jackie grabbed the amulet, the entire pyramid started to shake as if there were an earthquake.  
  
"We have to get out of here" said Captain Black.  
  
Viper threw the Rabbit Tailsman to Jackie. Once Jackie grabbed the Tailsman, everybody else fled the pyramid as Jackie raced around the pyramid dodging falling debris. Jackie managed to step out of the pyramid alive and well as everybody could see.  
  
"Well done Jackie" said Captain Black, "the Earth amulet would be safe in our hands."  
  
"Yes" said Robin, "we'll be glad to watch over the amulet under our watch."  
  
"We just have one more amulet to go" said Uncle, "as for the rest of you except for the Titans, get out!" 


	12. The Ice Amulet

Chapter 12: The Ice Amulet  
  
After the J-Team was given a plane where they could head back to where they came from with the help from Captain Black, while the plane carrying the J- Team which included El Toro, Paco, Viper and Tohru's mother, Uncle showed Captain Black and Robin where the last amulet would be located.  
  
"Looks like you, Jackie and the Titans are heading to Norway" said Captain Black.  
  
"The Ice Amulet was an amulet used by the Viking god of Thor" said Uncle as he was reading from a book, "we must head there first before Slade and his minions get there first. Members of the Dark Hand still have at least nine of Shendu's Talismans so we need to be on our toes."  
  
"Let's get rolling" said Robin.  
  
As Jackie, Tohru, Uncle and the Titans went on the plane that Captain Black scheduled to head toward Norway, Jade like before snuck onto the plane in the cargo hold. As the plane arrived at its destination, the Dark Hand were preparing to head toward the same destination with the help of Slate and the high-tech technology he possessed.  
  
"It seems to me that the scepter points to the local woods" said Valmont as the skull on the scepter lid up a red glowing eyes pointing in the direction as members of the Dark Hand got out of the plane.  
  
"Looks like we could use some rest after that trip" said Chow as he was yawning.  
  
"Fine" sighed Valmont, "I'm a bit out of shape myself. Let's book ourselves at the local hotel."  
  
Meanwhile at that same hotel, Jackie was unpacking his things when he saw Jade walking down the hallway.  
  
"Jade, what are you doing here?" said Jackie in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"I snuck on the plane through the cargo hold" replied Jade.  
  
"You know you are supposed to stay at Section 13" said Jackie in a strict voice.  
  
"Come on Jackie" begged Jade, "this is the last amulet on the list, just one more time? Please?"  
  
"Alright" said Jackie, "what's the use of trying to keep you locked away anyway?"  
  
"Thanks Jackie" replied Jade as she hugged her uncle.  
  
As Jade was hugging Jackie, Uncle came in surprised that Jade was here.  
  
"Jade, what are you doing here?" asked Uncle, "You were suppose to stay at Section 13. We did not pack your stuff!"  
  
"Jade is here?" asked Beast Boy as he came into the room.  
  
"Unfortunately yes" said Uncle, "Uncle is too tired from the last trip we took and Jade brining that little monster along was too much for Uncle!"  
  
"You mean my mom?" asked Tohru as he walked in the room.  
  
"Look, let's not waste our energy here" said Jackie, "we must find the Ice Amulet before the Dark Hand and Slade get their hands on it."  
  
"He's right" said Robin as he entered the room, "we can't waste our energy. We'll look for the amulet tomorrow."  
  
"How can Uncle be able to sleep with the Dark Hand and Slade running around trying to acquire magical amulets?!" cried Uncle.  
  
As Uncle was wondering around in his room, Jackie went down stairs to get some coffee seeing how Uncle will keep him up anyway. As Jackie went into the cafeteria of the hotel, Jackie was about to turn a corner when he saw Fynn, Chow and Hak Foo getting food at the cafeteria. Jackie quickly turned back and watched the three carefully from a safer distance.  
  
"It's too bad Ratso lost his Talismans" said Fynn.  
  
"Good thing we still have ours" said Chow.  
  
"Hunter gathers meat to head back to group" said Hak Foo as he was gathering food for himself and for the trip that was to take place tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah, good idea Hak" said Chow as he also started to gather food.  
  
"The Dark Hand is here too in the very same hotel?" said Jackie in a soft voice.  
  
"Yea, isn't it cool? Let's go get the rest of the Talismans" said a voice behind him.  
  
"Oh no, that would be too dangerous, Jade, what are you doing here?!" cried Jackie as he turned around to see Jade, "I thought you were in the room with Uncle?"  
  
"Uncle got tired of grumbling about the Ice Amulet and the Dark Hand and is sleeping on the coach in the room" replied Jade.  
  
"It figures" said Jackie, "but we can't handle the Dark Hand without the Titans. They still have a few Talismans, remember?"  
  
"Come on Jackie, you can take them on" said Jade, "there are only three of them."  
  
Jackie sighed and decided to try to sneak by the three members of the Dark Hand as they were gathering food for their trip to search for the Ice Amulet. Jackie carefully made his way toward Chow's bag where Chow had his Talismans which were the Dragon, Ox and Dog Talismans. Jackie slowly crept up to Chow's bag and carefully approached the bag. When Jackie grabbed Chow's bag, Chow saw Jackie grabbing his bag.  
  
"Chan has my bag!" cried Chow pointing at Jackie.  
  
Hak Foo launches his attack against Jackie delivering several good punches at Jackie as Jackie tried to block Hak Foo's punches. Hak Foo tries to grab Chow's bag from Jackie, but Jackie pulls in the other direction. As Jackie tried to pull Chow's bag toward him, the bag started to rip and the three Talismans in the bag fell to the ground. Jackie quickly grabs the Dog Talisman as it was the closest one to him, while Hak Foo and Chow grabbed the other two Talismans. Chow managed to grab the Dragon Talisman and tried to fire a few shots at Jackie as he tried to get away. While Jackie was trying to escape the Dark Hand, Jackie didn't notice a green rat nearby which was sniffing some food. The green rat turned out to be Beast Boy out for a midnight snack and saw the situation unfolding. Beast Boy quickly changes himself into a gorilla and lunges at Hak Foo, but with the Ox Talisman, Hak Foo managed to grab Beast Boy as a gorilla and throwing him at Jackie. As the commotion continued, the rest of the Titans were alerted and entered the cafeteria.  
  
"You didn't say the Titans were here too?" asked Fynn.  
  
"You two take the Titans, I'll deal with Chan" replied Hak Foo.  
  
Fynn readied the Pig, Roster and Horse Talismans as Chow prepared to fire the Dragon Talisman at the Titans. Both of them charged at the Titans, while Chow used the Dragon Talisman at the Titans, Raven uses her powers to shield the Titans from harm of the Dragon and Pig Talismans.  
  
"Titans, split up and take each one of them down" ordered Robin.  
  
Starfire and Cyborg went after Fynn as Fynn lifted himself up with the Roster Talisman. Fynn races toward Cyborg firing heat beam eye beams out of his eyes. Starfire dodges the heat beams and sends several star bolts Fynn's way. As Fynn was dodging the star bolts that were sent by Starfire, Cyborg leaped and grabbed Fynn shoving him to the ground. Raven saw her chance to use her powers as Fynn as prepared to fire his heat beams at Cyborg, Raven used her mental abilities and managed to grab Fynn's medallion that was on Fynn's neck, sending Fynn ramming right into the wall.  
  
"May I take these?" said Cyborg as he was grabbing Fynn's Talismans from his pockets.  
  
Meanwhile Jackie was still have trouble fighting Hak Foo. Hak Foo went after Jackie with a few good kicks and punches. Yet what Hak Foo didn't know was that Jade was grabbing a pie from the cafeteria and aimed carefully at Hak and threw it at him. The pie hits Hak Foo right in the face as he turns around, while trying to get the stuff off of him; Jackie leaped and kicked Hak Foo down to the ground. Chow continued to blast the Dragon Talisman at the Titans.  
  
"Stand still" said Chow as he tried to aim at various members of the Teen Titans.  
  
"Hey catch!" said Jade as she pushed one of the carts toward Chow.  
  
Chow however could not hear what Jade had to say as he was too busy firing at the Titans. Chow gets hit by the cart, sending him out of the cafeteria and into the lobby. As Chow slowly recovered from the sneak attack, Valmont walked in the lobby to see what the uproar was on.  
  
"Chow, what's going on here?" asked Valmont as he grabbed Chow's shirt.  
  
"The Titans and Chan beat up Hak and Fynn" replied Chow.  
  
"I suppose it's time for me to rescue Hak Foo and Fynn" said Valmont as he was getting out a flash grenade.  
  
Valmont threw the flash grenade where the Titans, Jackie and Jade were. A large flash and Fynn and Hak Foo were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?" said Jackie as he was looking around.  
  
"I think their friend Valmont helped them out" said Robin, "we have to get Uncle and find the Ice Amulet before they do."  
  
"I'll get Uncle" said Jackie, "Jade you stay with the Titans."  
  
"Aw" replied Jade.  
  
As Jackie head up stairs to wake up Uncle and Tohru who were both sleeping during the whole situation, Ratso was climbing out of his window after he saw the rest of the Dark Hand outside. Ratso carefully leaped out of the window and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"So does this mean we don't get to have their mourning breakfast?" asked Ratso.  
  
"We're going to get an early start" said Valmont.  
  
"But Big V, we don't have any of the good Talismans with us" said Fynn.  
  
"I am sure these amulets have some type of magic like those Talismans do" said Valmont, "Slade has surely managed to find out a way to find the magic."  
  
Suddenly a large armored van pulled up to Valmont as he was about to head into the local woods near the hotel. The driver's window on the van opened to reveal Bruno.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Bruno, "Looks like you people can use some transportation."  
  
"And I suppose Slade has provided you with this?" replied Valmont.  
  
"Certainly" replied Bruno, "only the best will be for retrieving the Ice Amulet."  
  
Valmont gets into the seat next to Bruno while Chow, Ratso, Fynn and Hak Foo got into the back of the van. There in the back they met Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx again.  
  
"You people didn't lose Shendu's Talismans did you?" asked Jinx.  
  
"Uh" was Fynn's only reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" said Gizmo, "stupid snot nosed moron."  
  
"Watch your language kid!" snarled Chow as he shock his fist at Gizmo.  
  
"Alright, break it up" said Mammoth, "we don't want to get into a fight. We still have an amulet left which we do not want the Titans or Chan and company to get it. So please you people just sit down and wait until we have arrived at our destination!"  
  
"Alright, alright" said Chow in an apologetic voice, "sorry."  
  
As Hak Foo, Chow, Ratso and Fynn were getting in the back of the van and heading toward the direction where the skull on the scepter was pointing, Jackie was still recovering from the flash grenade Valmont threw in the cafeteria.  
  
"At least we got all of those magic thingies" said Beast Boy.  
  
"The good ones" replied Jackie.  
  
"Uncle can not believe this entire commotion went on while Uncle was sleeping" said Uncle in his usually grumpy mood.  
  
"We need to find out where they went" said Robin, "maybe we can still catch up to them."  
  
"Forget it" replied Raven, "we're already tired from the fight we had with these people we need to conserve our energy."  
  
"How can you think of conserving your energy while Uncle can not even be able to conserve his energy while the Dark Hand and Slade are preparing to grab an amulet!" cried Uncle.  
  
"Please sensei" said Tohru, "perhaps there are clues to where they went. I read somewhere that Thor had an ancient temple in the woods nearby this hotel. Perhaps that's where they were heading to."  
  
"Then we must find the amulet before they do" said Uncle.  
  
"He's right" said Robin, "everyone let's head out."  
  
The Titans, Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle all head into the main Titan vehicle heading toward the woods where Tohru had suggested heading to. Meanwhile, the van carrying the Dark Hand and the Hive were getting closer to a large structure in the middle of the forest. It looked like a run down temple in the middle of nowhere and it seemed like the windows of the temple were all broken. As the Dark Hand got out of the van along with the Hive and Bruno, Valmont slowly walked up to the ruined temple.  
  
"So this is where the Ice Amulet is located?" asked Valmont, "Doesn't seem like there is much left."  
  
Suddenly the ground below started to rumble as there were an earthquake happening. And up from the ground came several stone warrior Vikings out of the ground. The two stone warriors started to move out of their place and walked toward Valmont.  
  
"Any time now" said Valmont.  
  
"We would like to if we had the Talismans with us" said Chow.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll handle it" said Jinx as she ordered Mammoth and Gizmo to get into Attack Pattern Alpha.  
  
Jinx fired a few shots at one of the stoned warriors, while Gizmo shot fire from his machine gun and finally Mammoth gave the huge stone warrior a large body slam, sending the stone warrior to the ground, destroying it completely. While the Hive were preparing to fight the second stone warrior, the Titans, Jackie, Uncle, Jade and Tohru arrived at the temple. They all got out of the Titans' vehicle and joined in the fight against the large stone warrior.  
  
"Jackie, look the Dark Hand, Bruno and the Hive are already here" said Jade.  
  
"Robin, can you keep the Hive and the stone warrior busy while Tohru, Uncle and I get the amulet before the Dark Hand does?" asked Jackie.  
  
"No problem" replied Robin, "Titans go!"  
  
"Jackie, what about me?" asked Jade.  
  
"You stay here in the vehicle" replied Jackie.  
  
"Aw" mourned Jade.  
  
As Jackie, Tohru and Uncle made their way into the ruined temple; the Dark Hand saw Jackie approach the temple and was prepared to make a run themselves.  
  
"Look, Chan and company are heading into the temple, why can't we?" asked Fynn as he pointed in the direction where Jackie, Tohru and Uncle were running.  
  
"I suppose it's a wise choice" said Valmont, "Bruno would you like to come with us into the temple?"  
  
"Certainly Mr. Valmont" replied Bruno as he was heading toward the temple.  
  
As the Dark Hand and Bruno headed toward the temple while the Hive and the Titans were keeping the large stone warrior busy, Jade knew Jackie would need some help so she got out of the van and headed toward the temple to help out Jackie but at the same time keeping a good distance from the Dark Hand. Meanwhile, Jackie, Tohru and Uncle were heading into the main room of the temple. There the Ice Amulet was sitting in the center. But as Jackie and Uncle were preparing to get the Ice Amulet, Bruno grabbed them by giving them a large bear hug, squeezing the two hard, while Tohru was knocked down by Valmont's new armor.  
  
"This is the easiest amulet I had ever gotten" said Chow as he was approaching the amulet along with Fynn and Ratso.  
  
But before Chow could ever grab the amulet, Robin's disc hits the amulet right out of Chow's hand. Chow continues to hold his hand in pain recovering from the attack.  
  
"I don't think you would be taking that amulet with you" said Robin as the other Titans entered the room.  
  
"So you have decided to stop us?" asked Valmont, "We already have two of your allies currently captured and one knocked out. How do you suppose that you are going to beat us?"  
  
"Cyborg, Beast Boy" said Robin.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy brought in Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx unconscious.  
  
"We got three and you have three" said Robin, "so what do you say to a trade?"  
  
"Don't do it, they'll trick you" said Jade as she entered the room.  
  
"Jade, what are you doing here? Oh never mind" said Jackie as he was being squeezed by Bruno.  
  
"Do the trade and let Uncle still be able to have a decent body" said Uncle also being crushed by Bruno.  
  
But before Robin could make his decision, Tohru regained consciousness and charged at Bruno. Bruno threw Jackie and Uncle down as Bruno and Tohru started to wrestle with each other. As Bruno and Tohru continued to fight each other, Jade saw her chance and raced toward the amulet. But before Jade could reach out and grab the amulet, Hak Foo grabs her as she was about to grab the amulet.  
  
"Put me down" said Jade as she was struggling to get out of Hak Foo's grip.  
  
"Beast Boy, get Jade, we'll get the amulet" ordered Robin.  
  
Beast Boy changes himself into a tyrannosaurus and gives a loud roar right in Hak Foo's face. Hak Foo panics and drops Jade as he runs for his life. While Hak Foo was running, Beast Boy as a tyrannosaurus charges at Chow, Fynn and Ratso. All three run like cowards, but Valmont sees a chance he could fire his laser at Beast Boy. He aims carefully at Beast Boy and prepares to fire. But as Valmont was about to fire at Beast Boy, Jackie leaps kicks Valmont to the ground. Valmont dizzy from the attack recovers from the attack and starts to fight Jackie. Robin manages to grab the Ice Amulet from its place and the room starts to shake.  
  
"Titans, Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Uncle we have to get out of here!" said Robin while holding the Ice Amulet.  
  
Everybody managed to get out of the temple before it collapsed. While Robin was about to give the amulet to Jackie, Hak Foo grabs the amulet from Robin's hands.  
  
"Monkey steals fruit from tree" said Hak Foo as he looks at the amulet in his hand.  
  
"You know we really haven't found out what those amulets could really do" said Fynn.  
  
Hak Foo rubs the amulet to make the amulet shine. Suddenly a blue light comes out of the amulet and freezes Robin's legs, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
"Wow, these amulets probably work better than Shendu's Talismans!" said Fynn.  
  
"Here you guys can have these Talismans" said Chow as he threw the remaining Talismans to Robin, "we got something better."  
  
Jackie leaps toward Hak Foo trying to get the amulet away from Hak Foo. But Hak Foo kicks Jackie to the ground and uses the Ice Amulet on the rest of the Titans, freezing them in their place. Hak Foo then points the amulet toward at Tohru and freezes him.  
  
"Come on let's tell Slade what we have here" said Chow.  
  
The Dark Hand and the Hive got into their van and left for Slade's headquarters. Meanwhile Jackie, Uncle and Jade were back at Section 13 busy defrosting Tohru and the Titans with the help of Captain Black and other Section 13 agents. Robin finally regained consciousness as well as the rest of the Titans and Tohru.  
  
"We've got word that the Dark Hand and the Hive are on the lose" said Captain Black, "they're packing amulet heat this time."  
  
"Then we better go" said Robin, "Titans move out!"  
  
As Robin and the rest of the Titans were preparing to head to fight the Dark Hand and the Hive, Jackie went along with Captain Black.  
  
"Please Jackie can I please come with you?" asked Jade.  
  
"No, you stay with Uncle and Tohru" replied Jackie.  
  
"Aw" replied Jade.  
  
"Jade please help Uncle and Tohru to prepare a Chi spell that will disable the magic from the amulets" said Uncle.  
  
"Aw" mourned Jade again as she went with Tohru.  
  
As Jackie and Captain Black were headed toward the direction where the Titans were to help them fight the Dark Hand and the Hive, Jade did not know what her uncle Jackie was getting into so she decided to take the Talismans (at least the good ones) to help out Jackie. Perhaps this would give Jackie the need to fight the Dark Hand and the Hive. 


	13. The Magic of the Sacred Amulets

Chapter 13: The Magic of the Sacred Amulets  
  
As the Titans, Jackie and Captain Black were already joining Section 13 agents and the police force fighting the Dark Hand and the Hive, Fynn was enjoying himself using the Water Amulet by flooding the streets and sending the police officers across the streets of the city, while Chow was making mini tornados with the Wind Amulet pilling police cars on top of each other.  
  
"These are more fun than Shendu's Talismans" said Chow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm having more fun freezing these guys" said Ratso while holding the Ice Amulet.  
  
"I think it's time for you to stop this nonsense" said Robin standing in the middle of the street with the rest of the Titans.  
  
"So they're back to have another beating?" asked Fynn.  
  
"Let's give them a beating they'll never forget!" said Jinx getting into her fighting stance.  
  
"Titans go!" shouted Robin as the other Titans start running into battle with the Dark Hand and the Hive.  
  
As Starfire races toward Chow, Chow uses the Wind Amulet to create a mini tornado and manages to throw Starfire across the street. Cyborg runs toward Chow and kicks Chow across the street, sending Chow hitting a lamp post.  
  
"Maybe there is a down side to these amulets" said Chow in pain.  
  
While Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were fighting Ratso, Fynn, Hak Foo, and the Hive, Jackie and Captain Black joined the fight. As Jackie and Captain Black raced right in the middle of the battle, both of them saw Bruno in an ally way.  
  
"Look, it's Bruno!" said Jackie pointing to the ally.  
  
"I think we can take him on" said Captain Black.  
  
Captain Black and Jackie raced toward Bruno. Bruno saw them coming and rammed both Captain Black and Jackie down. But they both recovered as Bruno's fist came right at them. Bruno smashed his fist into the ground as Jackie and Captain Black dodged the attack Bruno tried to make on the two. While Jackie and Captain Black were both busy fighting Bruno, Robin was busy trying to dodge becoming frozen from the Ice Amulet.  
  
"Stand still!" shouted Ratso as he tried to aim the amulet at Robin.  
  
While Ratso was busy trying to freeze Robin, Raven used her power to move a trash can and threw it at Ratso, knocking Ratso unconscious.  
  
"Thanks" said Robin.  
  
"No problem" replied Raven.  
  
But before Robin or Raven could rest, Mammoth came ramming in. Both Robin and Raven immediately leaped out of the way, dodging Mammoth's attack. Mammoth lifts his large fists and slams right on the ground, sending a shock wave, hitting Robin sending him flying across the street. Robin recovers from the attack and moves forward toward Mammoth. Fynn notices that he is the only one standing with an amulet, so he grabs the other two amulets from Ratso and Chow.  
  
"May I take these?" asked Fynn as he grabbed the two amulets from Ratso and Chow.  
  
"Go ahead" said Chow felling his head, "I got a head ach."  
  
"Fine by me" replied Fynn.  
  
Fynn aimed the Ice Amulet right at Beast Boy as Beast Boy as a rhinoceros was charging straight toward Mammoth. The Ice Amulet freezes Beast Boy as Beast Boy was about to hit Mammoth. Mammoth seeing the frozen Beast Boy, picks him up and throws Beast Boy toward Robin, knocking Robin to the ground. Meanwhile, Jackie and Captain Black were still fighting Bruno. Bruno tries to grab Jackie like he did before, but Jackie runs under his legs and kicks Bruno in the rear. Bruno turns around and tries to charge at Jackie, but Captain Black from behind leaps and kicks Bruno down to the ground.  
  
"Where's Uncle?!" cried Jackie as he was still fighting Bruno.  
  
Suddenly Uncle, Tohru and Jade came out with the ingredients for the Chi spell to use against the magical amulets. Uncle with his usual chant started and a growing green light came out of the dead lizard, hitting all three amulets Fynn was carrying, making the amulets temporarily useless.  
  
"What gives?!" cried Fynn as he tried to aim each of the amulets he was holding.  
  
"Looks like your luck has just run out" said Robin as he was getting up.  
  
Robin leap kicks toward Fynn, knocking Fynn out, dropping the amulets he was carrying. Valmont seeing this happening once again throws several flash grenades into the battle. Blinding everybody and when everybody was able to see clearly again, the Dark Hand and the Hive were gone. Yet they forgot Bruno who was still blinded by the flash grenades. Captain Black immediately called other Section 13 agents to arrest Bruno for aiding the enemy. Later they took Bruno to an interrogation room.  
  
"I guess I was right that Bruno was a traitor" said Jade as she was trying to see what was going on in the interrogation room.  
  
"You stay with the Titans" said Jackie, "I want to talk to Bruno about the whereabouts of Valmont and the Dark Hand."  
  
"Aw" mourned Jade as she went off on her way.  
  
"Come on Jade" said Cyborg cheering her up, "let's wait until they're finished."  
  
"So this is what Section 13 looks like" said Beast Boy as he was looking around.  
  
"I can give you a tour where the Talismans are locked up" said Jade.  
  
"Are you sure your uncle Jackie wants you to mess with the Talismans anymore?" asked Robin.  
  
"Aw, come on, what harm it could do?" asked Jade still egging Robin on.  
  
"She's right" said Cyborg, "after fighting the Hive and the Dark Hand and acquiring all of the amulets, what harm could it do?"  
  
"Come, follow me" said Jade as she instructed the other Titans to follow her.  
  
While Jade was showing the Titans where the Talismans were located, Jackie and Captain Black were busy interrogating Bruno.  
  
"Where are Slade and Valmont located?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"I'll never talk" replied Bruno in a defiant move.  
  
"These people are dangerous, tell us where they are and we promise we'll go easy on you in court" said Jackie.  
  
"Hey, that's my job" said Captain Black as he snaps at Jackie.  
  
"You'll never make me crack" replied Bruno in his continued defiant mood.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tohru as he was walking in the room eating some donuts.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk" said Bruno, "just let me have some of those donuts and I'll tell you everything about Slade and Valmont!"  
  
"Aw" mourned Tohru as Jackie grabs the box of donuts from Tohru.  
  
"Sorry, but we need this" said Jackie putting the box of donuts on the interrogation table.  
  
"When I last met Slade, he was at the docks where the Titans live" said Bruno while picking a donut.  
  
"Do you know which pier you met Slade at?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"I don't know, I think some coffee would refresh my memory since I have been traveling all over the world as well" replied Bruno.  
  
"You heard the man Jackie, get him some coffee, we need to find out where Slade is" ordered Captain Black.  
  
"My coffee" whines Tohru as Jackie takes the cup of coffee Tohru just filled up.  
  
"Sorry Tohru" said Jackie, "but you can have all the coffee and donuts you want once we find Slade and Valmont."  
  
"Aw, not again" mourned Tohru.  
  
"I usually meet Slade at Pier 30" said Bruno taking a sip from Tohru's coffee.  
  
"Pier 30 got it" said Captain Black, "Jackie, find Jade, tell her and the Titans that we're going."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get give them the notice" said Jackie.  
  
Jackie runs around Section 13 wondering where Jade and the Titans could be, not knowing that Jade was giving the Titans a tour of Section 13. Jackie feels that there could be trouble brewing, but does not even know it. 


	14. Split Personalities

Chapter 14: Split Personalities  
  
While Jackie was looking for the Titans and Jade, meanwhile, Jade was showing the Titans where the Talismans were being kept in Section 13.  
  
"Are you sure your uncle Jackie wouldn't mind looking at the Talismans?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yea" replied Jade fibbing a little, "Jackie always allows me to do this."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" said Raven.  
  
As Jade punched in the code to open the vault where the Talismans were being locked up, the door of the vault opened and there were the twelve Talismans sitting right there. Beast Boy was curious so he walked up to where the Talismans were. He picks up the Tiger Talisman.  
  
"What's this Talisman do?" asked Beast Boy holding it up to Jade.  
  
"I have to warn you" replied Jade, "this Talisman is sort of a strange and sometimes dangerous one."  
  
"You mean it can shoot fire out of it?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Or have heat beam eyes?" asked Robin.  
  
"Nope" replied Jade, "none of that."  
  
"Look, the Talisman is cracked" said Raven pointing to the Talisman that Beast Boy was holding.  
  
"Here Raven, you put it together" said Beast Boy as he gave the Talisman to Raven.  
  
"No Raven don't!" cried Jade.  
  
"What's going to happen?" asked Robin as he looked at Jade.  
  
"The Tiger Talisman is where an individual would split into two people" replied Jade, "one that's good and the other that's evil. Believe me, it's not pretty when it happens."  
  
"Then we have to stop Raven from putting the Talisman together" said Starfire.  
  
"I really hate to see her dark side again" said Cyborg.  
  
Robin races toward Raven and manages to grab the Talisman. But Raven holds onto the Talisman and they both break the Talisman in half, all of a sudden a flash of light came and blinded everybody else in the room. When the light went away, there were two Robins and two Ravens. Jackie immediately came into the room as he saw that flash as he knew what that flash did to him.  
  
"This is a very bad day!" cried Jackie as he was about to pull hair out of his head.  
  
"What's going on here, Uncle is trying to rest what the---?!" cried Uncle as he stopped in the door way of the vault.  
  
"Jade did you know what you just did?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I did something bad, didn't I?" replied Jade.  
  
"Now Uncle has two more teenagers to worry about!" cried Uncle.  
  
"Okay, what just happen?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"This is pointless just standing around" said the Raven in the red hood, "it's time to up the anti."  
  
Raven had split into two. The good Raven was wearing white while the evil Raven was wearing red. The evil Raven took the Talismans with her power.  
  
"Don't just stand there, help me out!" said the evil Raven to the evil Robin.  
  
"Right" replied the evil Robin.  
  
The evil Robin threw Cyborg across the room sending Cyborg right into the wall. The other Robin was helpless and watched his friends being beaten by his more evil-self.  
  
"Are you just about done?" asked the evil Raven as she was putting the Talismans into her bag.  
  
"There is something I would like to try out" said the evil Robin.  
  
"I see" said the evil Raven, "come and I'll take you to get those amulets."  
  
As the evil Robin and Raven both left to retrieve the amulets, Jackie and Uncle were both shocked at what had happen. They were more worried that the two evil parts of Robin and Raven would use the Talismans and amulets for evil than punishing Jade for starting this mess.  
  
"Uncle can not believe this is happening!" cried Uncle.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went on in Section 13 and Jackie raced to where Captain Black was. Captain Black looked injured as he was holding his arm.  
  
"What happen?" asked Jackie.  
  
"The so-called boy wonder and his red hooded friend beat me and my security force up, that's what" replied Captain Black as he was still holding his arm.  
  
Suddenly the good parts of Robin and Raven walked in.  
  
"Arm yourselves men" said Captain Black as he was still trying to get his weapon out.  
  
"Relax" said Jackie to Captain Black, "these are the good parts of Robin and Raven."  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"These are the good sides of Robin and Raven" replied Uncle as he was coming into the room.  
  
"So what do we do with them?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Uncle will come up with a Chi spell that will find the two darker halves of Robin and Raven, meanwhile make sure they don't into trouble" replied Uncle as he went to find Tohru.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the good Robin as he approached an injured Section 13 agent.  
  
"Get away from me!" cried the Section 13 agent as he ran off.  
  
"Raven, you look normal" said Starfire.  
  
"Yes" replied the good Raven, "that was the dark side that attacked Dr. Light in a prior occasion and I fear I am unable to stop my darker side in time."  
  
"So let me get this straight" said Cyborg, "you are just Raven without her dark side and we have a Robin that does not want to take up a dare or a challenge?"  
  
"I think you Titans should watch over Jade while I come up with a punishment for her" replied Jackie to Cyborg.  
  
"Aw" mourned Jade.  
  
Meanwhile, the two evil sides of Robin and Raven were having fun creating chaos with the amulets and the Talismans. Slade however was watching the two nearby in a safe distance.  
  
"These amulets are fun" said the evil Robin as he was using the Ice Amulet by freezing some police officers.  
  
"And these magical Talismans are not so bad either" said the evil Raven as she used the Snake Talisman to become invisible and used her powers to break into a store.  
  
"Valmont" said Slade on a hill watching the two causing chaos and destruction, "I want you to help me convince those two to join us."  
  
"Are you mad?!" cried Valmont in an astonished voice.  
  
"I want you and the Dark Hand to go over and convince those two to join our cause" replied Slade, that is an order."  
  
Valmont frustrated with this instructed members of his Dark Hand to head down toward where the evil Robin and Raven were causing chaos. As Valmont was approaching into the scene, the evil Robin saw Valmont coming and leaped toward him.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the evil Robin as he grabbed Valmont's tie, "Are you working for Slade?"  
  
"Look, we are here to offer you a great opportunity to you" replied Valmont taking his tie back.  
  
"What do these fools want?" asked the evil Raven as she came into the scene.  
  
"They want us to join their cause" replied the evil Robin.  
  
"Actually this is no trick or lie" said Slade as he enters the scene followed by the Hive and a few of his robotic ninjas.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" asked the evil Raven.  
  
"I want you to destroy your inferior halves and your former comrades" replied Slade.  
  
"And what's in it for us?" asked the evil Robin.  
  
"You'll give us the Talismans and the amulets and we'll give you whatever you want" replied Slade.  
  
"And let's not forget that pesky archeologist Jackie Chan" continued Valmont.  
  
"We have reached an agreement" said the evil Robin as he shook Slade's hand.  
  
While the two evil parts of Raven and Robin were making an alliance with the enemy, Uncle was busy trying to search for a Chi spell that would be able to stop the evil sides of Raven and Robin and use the Tiger Talisman to put them back into one. Tohru was busy doing some moves using some ingredients Uncle had given him.  
  
"Tohru" said Uncle, "are you prepared to do the Chi spell?"  
  
"Yes sensei" replied Uncle.  
  
As Uncle made his famous Chi spell chant, a small portal opened up. There Uncle was horrified to see that the evil sides of Raven and Robin were making a deal with Slade this very moment.  
  
"A yieea!" cried Uncle.  
  
Jackie quickly came into the room with the Titans following behind him.  
  
"That's them alright" said Cyborg looking at the portal.  
  
"Uncle can not be there and make so many Chi spells at once!" cried Uncle almost ripping parts of his hair out.  
  
"We've already send men down there" said Captain Black, "and none have reported back. Jackie, we need you and the Titans more than ever."  
  
"Fine" sighed Jackie, "one last time."  
  
"Titans, let's move out!" ordered Cyborg. 


	15. Evil's Folly

Chapter 15: Evil's Folly  
  
As the two evil sides of Robin and Raven continued their rampage, the Titans were ready to make their move with Jackie at their side; perhaps it will change the tide of the battle.  
  
"Titans go!" ordered Cyborg.  
  
"I hope we don't hurt anyone" said the good Robin as he was running at Cyborg's side.  
  
"The only people we're going to hurt are the bad guys" replied Cyborg.  
  
Suddenly Fynn came out with the Roster and Pig Talismans.  
  
"Happy to see me?" asked Fynn.  
  
"And let's not forget me" said Ratso running in with the Rabbit Talisman.  
  
"And let's not for get me either" said Chow as he punched Cyborg across the street with the Ox Talisman.  
  
"Well, well, well" said the evil Robin, "it's my inferior half."  
  
"Since everybody is here" said Slade as he entered the scene, "let's end this fight!"  
  
Slade orders Fynn, Ratso and Chow to attack the Titans as well as the evil Robin and Raven. While the Titans were fighting off the evil parts of Robin and Raven as well as Fynn, Ratso and Chow, Uncle arrived with Tohru trying to make a Chi spell that would stop the darker halves of Raven and Robin in their track.  
  
"That Chi spell will stop the magic of those amulets and the two darker Titans out there" said Valmont pointing at Uncle.  
  
"Then I'll have to deal with this Uncle myself" said Slade.  
  
As the others were busy fighting, Slade walked by everybody as calmly as possible toward Uncle as he was busy trying to make a Chi spell. Jackie saw Slade heading toward Uncle. Jackie leaped ahead over Slade.  
  
"So this is the mighty unstoppable Jackie Chan I have heard so much about" said Slade as he was taking out his weapon.  
  
"Yes" said Jackie as he got into his fighting stance, "and I would appreciate that you would not harm the elders."  
  
"Always the goodie two shoe" said Slade.  
  
"Thank you for mentioning that" said Jackie taking it as a compliment.  
  
Slade leaped toward Jackie with his weapon on his arm. Jackie dodged Slade's attacks as Slade tried to hit Jackie with his steel pole. Jackie eventually managed to kick the steel pole out of Slade's hand.  
  
"Your pretty good for somebody who doesn't dress up in some crummy costume" said Slade.  
  
"I'm no superhero" said Jackie, "I'm an archeologist."  
  
"You go Jackie" said a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Yea, I'm pretty good without any special---Jade what are you doing here?!" cried Jackie as he turned around.  
  
"Uh, Jackie I don't think this is the time to look behind your back right about now" replied Jade as she was pointing to Slade as he was running toward Jackie.  
  
Slade leaped and kicked Jackie down to the ground.  
  
"Rule number one Mr. Chan" said Slade, "never turn your back on your foe."  
  
Suddenly Chow came crashing down thanks to Starfire and Beast Boy. Jade saw her chance and grabbed the Ox and Dog Talismans from Chow's hand.  
  
"Hey Slade!" said Jade.  
  
The magic of the two Talismans worked their charm. Jade leaped right toward Slade with her fist arming directly at Slade. She sent Slade flying across the street. Slade recovered from the attack as he was still feeling the pain. Then before Jade could make her move, the evil Raven grabbed Jade with her powers.  
  
"Surrender" said the evil Raven as she continued to hold Jade with her powers, "and I just might release her."  
  
"Now this is the stuff I am talking about" said Slade as he was getting up from the ground.  
  
Suddenly Beast Boy came in as a triceratops ramming the evil Raven from her position, saving Jade. Uncle was finally ready to use his Chi spell against the two evil parts of Robin and Raven and to stop the amulets. He made his usual Chi spell chant, which drove the evil Robin and Raven crazy as they tried to cover their ears from Uncle's chanting. Suddenly the amulets stopped showing their magic which gave the Titans the ability to stop them. Slade saw his chance and tried to get Uncle. Tohru on the other hand prepared to charge at Slade. Slade however grabbed Tohru and lifted him up. He then threw Tohru right at the Titans, but the good Raven was able to use her powers to stop Tohru from crashing into them. Then as Slade was approaching the Titans, Uncle used the move before that knocked out Hak Foo and Slade fainted.  
  
"Never underestimate Uncle!" said Uncle as he was walking into the battle field, "Well, what are you good for nothing teenagers standing around? Retrieve the Talismans and amulets already!"  
  
After the Titans retrieved the Talismans and the amulets, they could see Captain Black coming in.  
  
"Great job guys" said Captain Black as he walked through the battle, "the Talismans and the amulets would be safe at Section 13."  
  
"All we need to do is put these two back together" said Uncle as Cyborg and Beast Boy brought the two evil parts of Raven and Robin closer to their other halves.  
  
Uncle reaches and grabs the Tiger Talisman. He aims the Talisman at the evil Robin which was unconscious and the evil Raven whom was also unconscious. The Talisman worked its magic and placed Raven and Robin back into their normal selves. Suddenly Slade regained consciousness and used a flash grenade to make his escape along with members of the Dark Hand.  
  
"At last" said Uncle, "the power of the amulets will be in safe keeping. Uncle just hopes that another dark force doesn't rise to take it."  
  
"As they say," said Jackie, "never say never."  
  
"Thank you for all your help" said Robin shaking Captain Black's hand.  
  
"Right back at you" replied Captain Black.  
  
"Let's head back to Titan Tower" said Cyborg as he was heading back to the ship that brought them to Section 13 along with the other Titans.  
  
Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Uncle and Captain Black waved good bye as the Titans went onto their jet. Perhaps one day soon, Section 13 will call the Titans to help them once again. 


End file.
